


POST-IT

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Destiny, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Louis ma dość ciekawe sny.  Codziennie rano zapisuje je na karteczkach, które zostawia na przystanku autobusowym, gdy czeka na transport do pracy. Karteczki znikają każdego dnia prawdopodobnie najzwyklej w świecie niszczone i wrzucane do kosza. Aż któregoś dnia Louis zastaje karteczkę z nie swoim snem.





	1. Chapter 1

Żółta, mała karteczka ląduje w dłoni Louisa zaledwie kilka sekund po tym jak chłopak się budzi. Jego oczy są ciężkie, a palce nie mają wystarczająco siły, by porządnie chwycić długopis dlatego upada on na podłogę, przez co Louis jęczy głośno i zakopuje twarz w poduszce. Jest trochę zdziwiony, że obudził się wcześniej niż jego budzik zadzwonił, ale to pewnie dlatego, że wczoraj nic kompletnie nie robił po pracy. Wrócił do domu, zagrzebał się w łóżku z paczką oreo i pisał z zabawnymi ludźmi na twitterze.

Jego życie jest dość nudne, więc dlaczego ma tak zwariowane sny? Czemu za każdym razem, od paru lat, zapisuje je na karteczkach i dniami analizuje, by w ostateczności nie otrzymać wniosku i żyć spokojnie dalej? Jaki ma w tym cel? Louis sam nie wie, ale to jest silniejsze od niego. Budzi się i automatycznie sięga po karteczkę i długopis i zapisuje. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Czasami pamięta więcej niż jeden sen, czasem są zabawne, czasem bezsensowne, a czasem dość przerażające. Mógłby pisać o nich historię, mógłby stworzyć zbiór swoich snów, ale chyba nie ma wystarczająco motywacji. Nie umie zaleźć chwili, by porządnie zacząć, nie umie w ogóle znaleźć jakiegoś początku. Dlatego pozostają mu te karteczki, chociaż nie jest to wystarczające i bardzo dobrze o tym wie.

Ze zwyczajnym dla siebie mentalnym bólem i spowolnieniem Louis siada na łóżku w chwili, gdy jego budzik rozbrzmiewa. Sięga po telefon i wyłącza hałaśliwą melodię po czym wychyla się poza łóżko, by zgarnąć wcześniej upuszczony długopis. W drugiej ręce trzyma plik karteczek, więc po niecałej minucie przeanalizowania całego snu zaczyna pisać.

Pierwszy sen pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Nie jest ciekawy. Śniło mi się, że jechałem rowerem przez miasto. Nie wiem w jakim celu. Było pusto, ale słyszałem jakieś krzyki, różnych ludzi i dzieci. Aż nagle pojawiła się kobieta w ciąży. Szła przez ulicę kiedy ja pedałowałem w miejscu i patrzyłem się na nią i w pewnym momencie ona upadła. Chciałem podejść i pomóc jej wstać, ale nie mogłem zejść z roweru. Zacząłem się szarpać i wtedy się obudziłem.

Louis odrywa żółtą karteczkę i przykleja ją do swojego telefonu, by zaraz móc zapisać drugi sen.

Pamiętam to jak przez mgłę. Duże drzewo pokryte nie liśćmi, a kolorowymi sercami. Błyszczało i migotało jakby obsypane brokatem. Gdzieś tam wysoko świeciło rażące słońce, a ja tylko patrzyłem.

Tę karteczkę również odrywa i przykleja do telefonu. Z powrotem opada na łóżko i leży tak dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się piekącymi oczami w szary sufit. Znów czeka go kolejny dzień w pracy, którą swoją drogą lubi. Antykwariat jest miłym miejscem pełnym starych rzeczy. Przychodzą tam dość ciekawi ludzie, z którymi Louis uwielbia rozmawiać. Każdy ma ciekawą historię do opowiedzenia, gdy szuka konkretnego antyku. Jedynego czego Louis nie lubił to wczesne wstawanie. Godzina szósta to przecież środek nocy, a on nigdy nie umiał się wyspać, nieważne kiedy zasnął.

Niechętnie Louis wstaje ze swojego ciepłego łóżka, które w jakiś sposób chce go przy sobie zatrzymać opatulając jego ciało swoją białą kołdrą. Louis rzuca smutne spojrzenie na swoje posłanie jakby boleśnie żegnał się z nim na dziewięć długich, okrutnych godzin zdających się być wiecznością. Nie ma pojęcia jak to przecierpi, ale jakimś cudem codziennie mu się udaje i pracowicie nadrabia w dni wolne od pracy leżąc w swoim dużym łóżku, oglądając filmy i jedząc lody.

Codziennie Louis się zastanawia czego mu tak naprawdę brakuje w życiu do pełni szczęścia i jak do tej pory nie odnalazł odpowiedzi. Może właśnie dlatego analizuje swoje sny chcąc poznać siebie od tej psychicznej, nieznanej dla siebie strony, może właśnie tam jest to czego szuka, czego jego wnętrze potrzebuje, o czym sygnalizuje mu jego mózg i nocna podświadomość.

Jego sny były czymś co zajmowało mu całe jego dnie. Myślał o nich bezustannie zastanawiając się o co tak naprawdę w nich chodzi. Doszukiwał się sensu, jakiegoś dna, konkretnego znaku. Jednak nigdy nie wynalazł punktu zaczepienia. Wiadomości takie jak "znudzenie życiem", "brak zaufania", "tęsknota za czymś", albo "brak spełnienia zawodowego" niczego sensownego nie wnosiły. On to wszystko wiedział, problem jednak polegał na tym jak się tego pozbyć, jak te negatywne emocje wypędzić i zamienić na pozytywne. Właśnie to potrzebował wiedzieć.

Któregoś dnia, gdy czekał na autobus w swojej dłoni trzymał karteczkę ze snem, ponieważ wcześniej go czytał i analizował szukając odpowiedzi w senniku. Jednocześnie potrzebował jak najszybciej wydostać portfel ze swojej torby, ponieważ autobus już jechał. By mieć wolne ręce karteczkę przykleił na szybę przystanku. Wyjął w końcu portfel, a karteczka ze snem została, gdyż śpieszył się i o niej zapomniał. Pomyślał, że zabierze ją następnego dnia, ale jej już nie było. Spróbował więc tak z kolejnym snem. Zostawił karteczkę na przystanku i ona także zniknęła. Następna też i kolejna, aż stało się to jego rutyną. Liczył, że to coś znaczy, ale po prawie roku czasu nic się nie zmieniło, a on się tylko do tego przyzwyczaił.

Louis podchodzi do szuflady z bielizną, wyjmuje białe bokserki po czym wciąga je na swoje gołe pośladki. Zarzuca jeszcze na siebie szlafrok zanim robi zdjęcie zapisanym snom i chowa telefon i karteczki do swojej torby. Ostatnie szybkie i smutne spojrzenie na jego łóżko i Louis wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Powłóczy stopami do kuchni gdzie od razu zastaje swoją roześmianą siostrę. Lottie siedzi na blacie kuchennym i je jego płatki czekoladowe mając swoje blond włosy związane na czubku głowy. Tommy siedzi przy stole, zajada się jajecznicą i popija kawę. Oboje uśmiechają się do niego, gdy wchodzi do środka pomieszczenia po czym siada koło chłopaka swojej siostry.

\- Dzisiaj coś ciekawego? - pyta Tommy wyraźnie zainteresowany, mimo, że od bardzo długiego czasu codziennie zadaje Louisowi właśnie to jedno pytanie.

\- Raczej nie. Chyba nic wartego uwagi, ale oczywiście sprawdzę to - odpowiada Louis układając swoją głowę w ramionach nie będąc jeszcze do końca wybudzonym.

Na śniadanie zjada swoje miodowe płatki. Zakłada na siebie świeżą bluzę, czyste spodnie, ostatnio zakupione adidasy i czarny płaszcz, mimo, że jest kwiecień. Louis bardzo szybko marznie, dla niego jest jeszcze okropnie zimno, więc ociepla się jak tylko może ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi.

Szybkim krokiem podąża na przystanek co rusz poprawiając swoją torbą zsuwającą się z ramienia. W dłoni ostrożnie trzyma dwie karteczki ze swoimi snami. Nie chcę by się pogięły i jednocześnie ma nadzieję, że klej jeszcze nie wysechł. Ostatnim razem, gdy tak się stało przyczepił swój sen do szyby używając taśmy klejącej przez co niemalże spóźnił się na autobus.

Na szczęście dziś zdąża na czas. Staje w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, w kącie małej konstrukcji. Przystanek zapełniony jest ludźmi, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi jak Louis przykleja do porysowanego plastiku imitującego szklaną szybę swoje dwa dzisiejsze sny zapisane na żółtych karteczkach. Dosłownie chwilę później podjeżdża jego autobus, więc Louis nawet się nie oglądając automatycznie wsiada do czerwonego busa i spędza trzynaście minut na dotarcie do swojego miejsca pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Harry! - Po niewielkim domu roznosi się głośny krzyk czterdziestoletniej kobiety. - Wstawaj, dziecko - woła brunetka wchodząc do pokoju swojego syna nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. 

Uchyla szeroko drzwi i od razu podchodzi do okna, by je uchylić wcześniej rozsunąwszy ciemne zasłony. Do pokoju wpada świeże powietrze i promienie ciepłego słońca, a Harry jęczy w proteście, gdy matka zdziera z niego ciepłą kołdrę. 

\- Wstawaj, do cholery. Spóźnisz się - ponagla Anne łapiąc mocno syna za ramię i potrząsa nim chwilę zanim wychodzi. 

Anne zawsze dba o to, by Harry, jak i Gemma, która niestety już z nimi nie mieszka, wstawali wcześnie. Nigdy nie pozwoliła im się spóźnić do szkoły i teraz również nie pozwoli, aby oboje spóźniali się na uczelnie. Punktualność, według niej, to jedna z najważniejszych cech prawidłowo dojrzałego człowieka, to oraz prawdomówność. Od zawsze oczekiwała od swoich dzieci nie spóźniania się i szczerości i dbała, by oni sami wymagali tego od siebie i innych. Harry uważa, iż jego mama powinna w końcu zrozumieć, że on się nie spóźni przecież i nie musi tak na niego wrzeszczeć. Nie uśmiechało mu się mieć ból głowy już z samego rana, kiedy tak naprawdę jeszcze dobrze się nie obudził. Nadal szybował gdzieś we śnie starając się przypomnieć to wszystko co jego mózg wyobrażał sobie, gdy on odpoczywał. Pamięta bardzo dobrze tego delfina rozmawiającego z tygrysem na zielonej chmurze w promieniach słońca, jednak o czym rozmawiali już nie był pewien. W głowie tylko rozbrzmiewa mu jedno słówko; alabaster.

Jego sny, odkąd tylko pamięta zawsze były jakieś dziwnie pokręcone, zdecydowanie mało realistyczne, można nawet rzec baśniowe. Zaczął zwracać na nie uwagę od dnia, gdy znalazł na przystanku autobusowym małą karteczkę, na której pewien chłopak zapisał swój sen. Harry stwierdził, że to urocze. Zabrał karteczkę i przykleił ją na lodówce. Teraz była ona zapełniona żółtymi karteczkami, co trochę denerwowało Anne, ale nigdy nie kazała synowi pozbyć się ich. Wiedziała, że zbieranie snów obcego człowieka miało więcej niż jeden powód dla Harry'ego. 

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tak krzyczeć? - mówi Harry do swojej mamy, gdy wchodzi do kuchni na śniadanie. - I tak przecież wstanę, a budzisz nie tylko mnie - jeszcze sąsiadów i pewnie cały Londyn.

\- Ja tylko nie chcę, byś spóźnił się na sen od swojego chłopca - grucha Anne tarmosząc syna za jego loki. Harry krzywi się i odpycha jej dłoń rozdrażniony. 

\- To nie jest mój chłopiec - burczy Harry siadając do stołu i sięgając po kakao, które mama zawsze robi dla niego na śniadanie. 

Anne posyła mu rozbawione spojrzenie, ale nie komentuje tego. Podaje mu kanapki z ciemnego chleba z dżemem i rodzynkami i dosiada się do niego z kubkiem swojej kawy. Ona jest już dawno po śniadaniu, już dawno uszykowana do swojej pracy. Jest pielęgniarką i dziś pracuje na drugą zmianę, jednak to nie powstrzymuje ją od wczesnego wstania, jak zwykle. Anne jest rannym ptaszkiem i nawet w weekendy potrafi wstać o szóstej godzinie, posprzątać cały dom i zrobić śniadanie dla syna.

\- Raz byś mógł ruszyć wcześniej swój tyłek, żeby w końcu spotkać tego chłopaka - odzywa się Anne posyłając Harry'emu uważne spojrzenie pilnując, by przeżuwał dokładnie, a nie jadł w pośpiechu.

\- No ciekawe po co - wzdycha Harry. 

Nie widzi sensu w konfrontacji z facetem, którego sny zbiera. On nawet dokładnie nie wie jak on wygląda. Zawsze widzi najpierw jego tył, a chwilę później profil, gdy wsiada do autobusu. Ma miękkie, brązowe włosy, zadarty nos i zawsze nosi swój ciężki szarawy płaszcz i torbę przewieszoną przez prawe ramię. Wydaje się być ciekawy, inteligentny, zawsze spokojny, niestety bez uśmiechu. Harry po jego snach wnioskuje, że jest samotny i poszukujący czegoś, on sam pewnie nie wie czego. 

Na przystanku zawsze jest o tej samej godzinie. Harry widzi go już z daleka jak przychodzi, przyczepia karteczkę ze snem i sekundy później podjeżdża jego autobus, do którego chłopak wsiada od razu. Harry dostrzegał go już od dawna, od czasu, gdy nie zostawiał swoich snów. Uważał, że jest po prostu ładny i tylko na niego patrzył z oddali. Któregoś razu chłopak zostawił karteczkę ze swoim snem, który Harry zabrał od razu. Uważał, że to był przypadek, ale on zrobił to ponownie, robi to codziennie, więc Harry sądzi, że ma w tym jakiś cel. Obcy chłopak przykleja karteczki ze swoimi snami, a Harry je zabiera i chyba obaj nie wiedzą dlaczego to robią, ale to trwa, to ich rytuał, mimo że nawet się nie znają. Tutaj jednak jest jakiś motyw, musi być. 

\- Na przykład po to, by go poznać? - sugeruje Anne złośliwie. Ona twierdzi, że to co obaj robią jest śmieszne, jakieś dziecinne podchody od prawie roku i żaden nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, nie podejdą do siebie i nie powiedzą cześć. 

\- A może ja nie chcę go poznać, co? Nie czuję potrzeby.

\- Harry - 

\- Ja tylko zbieram jego sny, mamo. Są ciekawe, po prostu. Nic więcej. 

\- No ale dlaczego to robisz?

\- Dlatego, że on je zostawia. Skoro to robi, a ja je zabieram i on nie ma nic przeciwko to chyba tak ma być, nie? Pewnie jest mu miło, że to robię, że są dla mnie ciekawe. Zostawmy to, dobrze?

Anne przytakuje zrezygnowana. Zachowuje swoje zdanie dla siebie. Harry popełnia błąd, dobrze o tym wie, ale to jego sprawa, jego życie i ona nie zamierza się wtrącać. Już mu dosyć powiedziała, a on jest uparty. Kolekcjonowanie i analizowanie cudzych snów nie jest normalną rzeczą dla dwudziestoletniego chłopaka.

Harry idzie szybkim krokiem w kierunku przystanku autobusowego, skąd codziennie dojeżdża na swoją uczelnię. Dzieli go zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy widzi tego szczególnego chłopaka w szarawym płaszczu z torbą na ramieniu. Wygląda na to, że szatyn dopiero przyszedł, bo właśnie przykleja swój sen do plastikowej szyby. Harry przyśpiesza, bo myślał trochę o tym co powiedziała mu mama i myśli, że może chce poznać tego chłopaka. Jednak nie zdąża nawet dojść do przystanku, gdy podjeżdża autobus nieznajomego i ten od razu wsiada i chwilę później odjeżdża.

Będąc pod zadaszeniem Harry od razu sięga do żółtej karteczki. Ma wrażenie, że jest to jego uzależnieniem, że nie przeżyje dnia bez tych niezwykłych snów, pomijając weekendy. W weekendy on się nie uczy, a ten chłopak nie jeździ tam gdzie jeździ. Harry już to sprawdzał i ani w soboty ani w niedziele nie było żadnych karteczek na szybie. Za to w poniedziałek Harry dostawał co najmniej trzy sny. Szczerze mówiąc to on, w jakiś sposób, kochał to. Kochał te sny i kochał sprawdzać co oznaczają w sennikach, kochał rozmyślać o nich dniami i kochał w ten sposób poznawać tego obcego mu chłopaka. To było dziwnie ekscytujące, przyjemne urozmaicenie jego życia. Gdy tak dłużej o tym pomyśli to stwierdza, że lubi tego chłopaka, mimo że go nie zna. Może chciałby go poznać. On wyraźnie jest smutny. 

 

Pierwszy sen pamiętam bardzo dobrze. Nie jest ciekawy. Śniło mi się, że jechałem rowerem przez miasto. Nie wiem w jakim celu. Było pusto, ale słyszałem jakieś krzyki, różnych ludzi i dzieci. Aż nagle pojawiła się kobieta w ciąży. Szła przez ulicę kiedy ja pedałowałem w miejscu i patrzyłem się na nią i w pewnym momencie ona upadła. Chciałem podejść i pomóc jej wstać, ale nie mogłem zejść z roweru. Zacząłem się szarpać i wtedy się obudziłem. 

Sen z pierwszej karteczki sprawia, że Harry uśmiecha się do siebie. Jest całkiem dobry pomijając, że chłopakowi nie udało się pomóc kobiecie. Niestety nie zdąża przeczytać drugiego snu, gdyż podjeżdża jego autobus. Dopiero będąc na uczelni udaje mu się usiąść w samotności i przeczytać drugi, by zaraz zacząć go sprawdzać w internecie.

Pamiętam to jak przez mgłę. Duże drzewo pokryte nie liśćmi, a kolorowymi sercami. Błyszczało i migotało jakby obsypane brokatem. Gdzieś tam wysoko świeciło rażące słońce, a ja tylko patrzyłem. 

"Poprawa egzystencji, powrót do zdrowia, jeśli widziane drzewo jest bujne i kwitnące najczęściej jest symbolem potencji" - czyta Harry i uśmiecha się głupkowato do siebie po czym kontynuuje czytanie podobieństw do snu chłopaka. "Kwitnące - wielkie szczęście", "obwieszone owocami - dobre widoki na przyszłość", "gra świateł - pomyślność", "słońce jasne na niebie - pod każdym względem dobre dni". Są to całkiem przyjemne znaczenia i Harry jest nieco zdziwiony, bo dawno chłopakowi nie śniło się nic miłego. Liczy, że sen ten pozytywnie wpłynie na życie szatyna, kiedy i on sam pozna jego znaczenie, może Harry w końcu kiedyś zobaczy jego uśmiech.


	3. Chapter 3

Tego ranka Louis budzi się wręcz przerażony. Cały się trzęsie, gdy tylko otwiera oczy. Jego organizm i myśli wypełnia czysty lęk. Nie umie zapanować nad emocjami i dudniącym sercem. Intensywna ciemność w jego pokoju tylko zaostrza jego strach. Gdy tylko mózg Louisa zaczyna lepiej pracować chłopak od razu naciąga kołdrę na twarz chcąc schować się przed demonami. Kuli się na łóżku dłuższy czas, i mimo że nie potrafi wziąć porządnego oddechu to nie zdejmuje z siebie pościeli. Przeczeka to. Cierpliwie przeczeka, aż w końcu się uspokoi.

Po dość dłuższym czasie, gdy nic się nie dzieje, a serce Louisa zwalnia, chłopak wychodzi ze swojego ukrycia. Pozwala oczom przyzwyczaić się do ciemności i rozgląda się po pokoju. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest ciemno. Na zewnątrz panuje kwietniowa szarość i za jakiś czas powinno wzejść słońce. W pokoju Louisa jest dość jasno, rzeczy są dość dobrze widoczne i Louis w końcu wzdycha z ulgą, gdy z powrotem opada na miękkie poduszki. 

Śniły mu się kruki. Stado czarnych, wielkich kruków. Louis szedł przez cichy las, a one leciały za nim, z początku powoli, jak gdyby chciały jedynie dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich podleciał blisko Louisa, by móc lekko dziobać go w ramię. Chłopak przestraszył się i zaczął biec, a wtedy i one przyśpieszyły swój lot. Obsiadły go i krakały tak głośno, iż Louis myślał, że wybuchnie mu głowa. Stanął w miejscu i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami i wtedy się obudził. 

Sen był przerażający, owszem. Ale teraz Louis już się nie boi. Jest spokojny. W pokoju jest jasno i żadna krzywda mu się nie dzieje. To był tylko sen. Jest godzina czwarta nad ranem, a on wstaje do pracy za dwie godziny. Nie jest senny, więc decyduje się włączyć telewizor i coś obejrzeć, by zająć myśli. Żadne telezakupy jednak nie potrafią odciągnąć go od jego snu, dlatego wstaje z łóżka i idzie do kuchni po drodze zapalając wszystkie światła. Wyjmuje z lodówki swoje bananowe mleko bez laktozy i wypija je do połowy. Mleko zawsze pomagało mu na bezsenność, ale nie tym razem. Tym razem Louis siada do stołu i otwiera laptopa Lottie, by sprawdzić znaczenie jego kruczego snu. 

Śniły mi się kruki. Stado kruków, które mnie otoczyły nachalnie, a potem boleśnie dziobały. Pamiętam, że było to w lesie. Nie umiałem się od nich opędzić. Zacząłem panikować, krzyczałem chyba wołając o pomoc i wtedy się obudziłem. Nie kryję, że jestem przerażony, bo kruki zwiastują niebezpieczeństwom, nieszczęście, a nawet śmierć. 

Drżącą dłonią zapisuje na żółtej karteczce, gdy je śniadanie z siostrą i jej chłopakiem. Tommy posyła mu zmartwione spojrzenie, ponieważ martwi się tak, jak Louis. Lottie natomiast nie wierzy w sny, nie wierzy, że mają jakąś moc, że Louis przewiduje przyszłość. Blondynka śmieje się z brata i swojego chłopaka, bo dla niej to zabawne, że obaj są, aż tak przejęci.

\- To tylko sen - mówi dziewczyna przeglądając się w lusterku i pudrując swój aż nazbyt upudrowany nos. Louis nie cierpi jej zwyczaju malowania się w kuchni, tak jakby nie mogła robić tego w łazience.

\- Każdy sen coś oznacza. Twoje myśli albo - zaczyna Tommy, ale Lottie przerywa mu rzucając w niego błyszczykiem.

\- Zwykły sen - prycha blondynka machając swoim palcem wskazującym - Ile razy śnili mi się jacyś goście z siekierą ganiający mnie po lesie, lalki bez oczu albo że miałam krew w torbce. Żadne z tych rzeczy się nie spełniło. To tylko sny wy bezmózgie pedałki - śmieje się dziewczyna kontynuując nakładanie makijażu.

\- No kto tu jest pedałem - obrusza się Tommy uśmiechając się po czym zerka na Louisa.

\- Japa - burczy Louis również nie umiejąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Ma dystans do siebie i nie przeszkadza mu, gdy najbliżsi mówią do niego w taki sposób. To nawet całkiem zabawne póki nie jest kierowane do niego z nienawiścią. 

Mimo podejścia Lottie i przekonywania samego siebie, Louis nie potrafi przestać myśleć o krukach. Ma dziwne wrażenie, że ten sen jednak coś znaczy. Całkiem możliwe, że jest proroczy, że za niedługi czas spotka Louisa coś złego i chłopak trochę się bał. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się śnić przyszłości, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. To zawsze były tylko jego odczucia i emocje i teraz Louis zaczął się gubić. Ma jednak nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, że to tak jak powiedziała Lottie, to tylko sen, nic wielkiego. 

Kilkanaście minut później Louis przykleja swój niepokojący sen na plastikową szybę i nie mija chwila jak przyjeżdża jego autobus. Dziś nie ma tak dużo ludzi, więc Louis się nie śpieszy. Wchodzi drugi i kasuje bilet po czym zajmuje swoje miejsce w czwartym fotelu przy oknie, skąd ma doskonały widok na przystanek. Do autobusu wchodzi kobieta i prosi kierowcę, by pomógł jej wciągnąć wózek z dzieckiem do środka. Louis wzdycha ciężko, bo pewnie potrwa to chwilę, w dodatku około roczny maluch płacze w niebogłosy i Louis nie ma pojecia jak to przeżyje. 

Odwraca wzrok na przystanek za oknem i zatrzymuje go na chłopaku wyraźnie kierującym się w miejsce, gdzie przed sekundą stał Louis. Szatyn poprawia się na swoim siedzeniu i z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwuje jak obcy mu młody człowiek zrywa jego żółtą karteczkę czyta szybko i równie przerażony jak Louis niedawno chowa go do swojej kieszeni. 

Autobus niespodziewanie rusza, a Louis niemal unosi się ze swojego miejsca oglądając się za chłopakiem. Krótko mówiąc jest w szoku. Zawsze myślał, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jego pozostawiane sny, że są one po prostu niszczone, wyrzucane, czy porywane przez wiatr. Oczywiście, to mógł być przypadek. Chłopak przypadkiem zauważył żółtą karteczkę i z ciekawości ją przeczytał i zabrał. Ale to nie wyglądało jak przypadek. Louis dostrzegł go już wcześniej i widać było bardzo wyraźnie, że chłopak zmierzał właśnie po to. 

I tak właśnie jest. Zabranie snu zapisanego na żółtej karteczce i pozostawionego na przystanku autobusowym jest każdorazowym porannym celem Harry'ego. Ten dzisiejszy sprawia, że brunet jest zdezorientowany. W jego głowie szumi, gdy czyta sen obcego chłopaka. Czuje dziwne kołatanie w piersi i pragnie od razu sprawdzić, czy to znaczenie, o którym chłopak napisał jest prawdziwe. Harry ma wątpliwości, ale jednocześnie boi się. Boi się, że sny szatyna w płaszczu z torbą na ramieniu mogą okazać się rzeczywiste.

Będąc już w akademiku i mając pół godziny do rozpoczęcia zajęć Harry zamyka się w bibliotece i sięga po najgrubszy i najcięższy sennik jaki znajduje. Drżącymi palcami przesuwa po małej czcionce i zdenerwowany czyta, iż nieszczęście, o ile do jakiegoś dojdzie, nie będzie tyczyło się konkretnie nieznajomego chłopaka, a będzie on świadkiem swoistego rodzaju katastrofy. Harry czuje chwilową ulgę, ale nadal się martwi. 

Nie rozumie, dlaczego coś takiego przyśniło się nieznajomemu. Zawsze były to tylko uczucia i emocje skrywane głęboko, nigdy coś, co w jakiś sposób przewidywało przyszłość. Dla Harry'ego to nie trzyma się kupy i mimo, że gdzieś tam głęboko trochę się obawia, iż sen stanie się realną przepowiednią, to stara się w to nie wierzyć i powtarza sobie, że to tylko sen, żadna przepowiednia. 

\- Serio myślisz, że to jakaś wróżba? - pyta Niall, gdy obaj wracają do domu na pieszo. Nie mają daleko i mimo, że codziennie rano jadą autobusem to drogę powrotną wolą pokonać własnymi nogami. 

\- Nie wiem. To dziwne trochę, nigdy mu się nic takiego nie śniło - odpowiada Harry nadal odrobinę zmartwiony.

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to tylko sen? - sugeruje blondyn uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Wie, że Harry bierze na poważnie tę całą sprawę z kolesiem od snów, mocno się angażuje i stara się rozgryźć chłopaka analizując wszystko co mu się przyśniło, dlatego, jako dobry przyjaciel stara się go nie drażnić. Jednocześnie chce dać mu do zrozumienia, że odrobinę przesadza. 

\- Tak. No ale wiesz. To jednak trochę przerażające. Ciekawe jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby coś takiego ci się przyśniło.

\- Gdyby coś takiego mi się przyśniło to pewnie nawet nie sprawdzałbym co to oznacza, bo zapomniałbym po minucie. Więc wychodzi na to, że bym się nie zamartwiał i nic by się nie stało, a teraz będziesz na siłę tego szukał - śmieje się Niall, a Harry przytakuje mu głową. Blondyn ma rację. Gdyby chłopak nie sprawdził co oznacza jego sen, nie musiałby się obawiać czegoś złego w każdej chwili. Gdyby żył w nieświadomości wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku. Jak to się mówi - "mniej wiesz, dłużej żyjesz". 

Obaj dziś wyjątkowo przechodzą obok jakiegoś antykwariatu, bo na tej ulicy zaledwie parę dni temu otworzyli nową kafejkę, a Harry ma w zwyczaju smakować każdej latte we wszystkich nowych kafejkach. Chcę zrobić to także tutaj, więc wolnym krokiem, wciąż dumając nad snem nieznajomego kierują do swojego celu. 

Akurat w tym samym czasie Louis ma wolną chwilę. Siedzi za biurkiem, popija swoją herbatę i patrzy przez ogromną witrynę na miasto. Wtedy zauważa tego chłopaka z lokami, który dziś rano zabrał jego sen. Nie myśli nawet przez sekundę, zrywa się od razu z krzesła, szarpie za wyjściowe drzwi i wychodzi na zewnątrz, chcąc znaleźć tego chłopaka i poważnie z nim porozmawiać. Niestety nie dostrzega go na nieco zapełnionym chodniku. Prawdopodobnie zniknął w którymś ze sklepów czy restauracji, a Louis, mimo że zdesperowany nie zamierza wyruszać na jego poszukiwania. Poza tym, wciąż pracuje. Zrezygnowany wraca do antykwariatu i kontynuuje siedzenie i rozmyślanie nad jego nieprzyjemnym snem.


	4. Chapter 4

W ostatnim czasie przebudzanie się zanim zadzwoni budzik jest dla Louisa normą. Prawdopodobnie chłopak po prostu nie jest zmęczony. Powoli zbliża się wiosna, słońce częściej wychodzi spoza chmur dzięki czemu dostarcza więcej melatoniny, więc Louis ma więcej energii i nie chodzi już taki przybity. Sześć godzin snu mu wystarcza, jednak nadal ciężko jest mu się zwlec z ciepłego łóżka. Louis jest w stanie przyznać, że nikogo w życiu tak nie kochał jak właśnie swoje łóżko.

Sięga po telefon i wyłącza budzik zanim ten ma szanse zadzwonić. Odkłada urządzenie i z ciężkim westchnięciem przekręca się na drugi bok ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę i zakrywa się nią po samą grzywkę. Jest mu zbyt wygodnie, by wstać, zbyt ciepło i relaksująco, by iść do pracy. Ale przypomina mu się jego sen i automatycznie się uśmiecha. Z powrotem układa się na plecach i stara się dokładnie wszystko odtworzyć. Niestety jedyne co świta mu w głowie jest to jak wyciąga do kogoś rękę, a potem zostaje ona mocno uściśnięta przez dłoń nieznajomego. Słyszy jeszcze wesoły, całkiem ładny śmiech i jest to naprawdę miły sen. Louis wie co oznacza. Spędził już tyle wolnego czasu w sennikach, że on po prostu wie i śmieje się sam do siebie.

Dziś śniło mi się jak witam się z kimś przez ciepłe uściśnięcie dłoni, a później usłyszałem czyjś radosny śmiech. Uściśnięcie dłoni zwiastuje spotkanie nowej osoby, a śmiech to dobra nowina. Czy to oznacza, że w końcu poznam kogoś wyjątkowego?

Miłe uczucie rozlewa się na jego piersi. Uśmiech sam ciśnie się na usta i Louis szczerze liczy, iż ten sen naprawdę coś oznacza. Do tej pory odnajdywał w nich same swoje uczucia i emocje. Ten sen mówi mu coś zupełnie innego. Jednak wczorajszy, o ile był proroczy, nadal nie doszedł do skutku i Louis wciąż trochę się boi. Nie wie czego ma oczekiwać. Jakby nie patrzeć w ciągu dwóch dni otrzymał dwie inne historie. Jak powinien to rozumieć? To jest aż nazbyt dziwne i cała jego ekscytacja rozpływa się i na jej miejsce pojawia się przykre uczucie niepewności, zawahania, coś jakby panika.

Louis nie wie co ma o tym myśleć. Postanawia na razie dać sobie spokój. Ciepło łóżka wciąż go zatrzymuje, więc szatyn leży na plecach wpatrując się w szary sufit. Myśli o tym co dziś założy chcąc jakoś zapchać swój umysł, aż w końcu Lottie puka w jego drzwi zaniepokojona. Louis zawsze budzi się na czas i dziewczyna martwi się, że coś mogło mu się stać.

\- Louis? Wszystko okej? - woła po czym naciska na klamkę i ostrożnie wchodzi do pokoju. - Louis przekręca się na bok w stronę Lottie i posyła jej uśmiech. - Czemu nie wstajesz? - sapie blondynka podpierając się o biodro.

\- Nie wiem co mam ubrać - odpowiada niemrawo Louis, na co jego siostra marszczy brwi. Nie potrafi zrozumieć zachowania brata, więc wchodzi do pokoju i siada na jego łóżku przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- O co chodzi, hm? - pyta sięgając dłonią do jego twarzy i odgarnia mu grzywkę. Louis marszczy nos. Nie cierpi tego, że jest tak samo opiekuńcza wobec niego jak ich mama. Przecież to Louis jest starszy i to on odgrywa rolę starszego brata.

\- O nic nie chodzi - odpowiada Louis trochę bardziej złośliwie niż planował, ale to nie zniechęca dziewczynę.

\- Nie wychodzisz z łóżka. Powinieneś wstać dziesięć minut temu. Spóźnisz się do pracy i wątpię, że to dlatego, że nie wiesz co ubrać - wyjaśnia blondynka z małym uśmiechem. Louis fuka na nią, bo tak, ma rację. - Coś ci się przyśniło, prawda?

\- Uh - wzdycha Louis po czym kiwa niepewnie głową. Lottie nie wierzy w jego sny i dziwnie jest mu rozmawiać z nią na ten temat. Wie, że dziewczyna go nie zrozumie i prawdopodobnie wyśmieje.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć - świergocze Lottie i szturcha brata w ramię chcąc wywołać u niego uśmiech. Udało jej się. - No dalej, Lou. Zwierz mi się. Aż tak straszne to było?

\- Nie. To było miłe. Wiesz, no... uh. W senniku jest napisane, że czeka mnie dobra nowina i poznam kogoś - tłumaczy siostrze i widząc jej ogromny uśmiech kontynuuje zanim ona zdąży się odezwać. - Ale wciąż są te kruki - dodaje przygnębionym tonem.

\- Lou, daj sobie spokój z krukami. Przecież masz poznać kogoś nowego, nie? - mówi Lottie aż nazbyt szczęśliwym głosem. Louis kręci na nią głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Myślisz, że wtedy nic się nie stanie? Myślisz, że spełniają się tylko dobre rzeczy? To tak nie działa - wyjaśnia jej Louis jak najlepiej potrafi. Dziewczyna patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem po czym wzdycha ciężko.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty w to wierzysz - sapie na co Louis przewraca oczami. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. - To jest jak z horoskopem, wiesz? "Jeśli jesteś rakiem to nie odzywaj się z koleżanką, bo się pokłócicie", więc nie odzywasz się z koleżanką, a ona ma o to problem, więc robi się kłótnia i "wow, faktycznie, mieli rację". Ty sam doprowadzasz do tego, by sen się spełnił, Louis. Otwórz oczy i zacznij żyć normalnie, a nie jakimiś swoimi głupimi wyobrażeniami. W ten sposób nic do ciebie nie przyjdzie, a jedynie marnujesz czas - mówi Lottie głosem pełnym troski i jednocześnie przepełnionym złością lub raczej poirytowaniem. Nie ma nic do tych snów jej brata. Jedynie nie podoba jej się to, że Louis stoi w miejscu, dosłownie. Popadł w rutynę: wstaje do pracy, idzie do pracy, pracuje, wraca, leni się i idzie spać i to wszystko. Nie chce ruszyć, zrobić czegoś nowego, bo cały czas zważa na sny i bezczynnie czeka. - Chodź na śniadanie, bo się spóźnisz - mówi Lottie na odchodne po czym opuszcza jego pokój.

Louis niechętnie wydostaje się z wciąż ciepłego łóżka. To jest jego najgorsze uczucie, ale nie myśli o tym. Ignoruje zimno przeszywające jego stopy, gdy kroczy po panelach w kierunku swojej szafy. Zagląda przez okno zanim wybiera ciemne, luźne jeansy i czarną, ciepłą bluzę z kapturem. Chowa się z tym w łazience, gdzie wykonuje poranną toaletę. Zakłada opaskę na głowę, by odgarnąć swoją grzywkę i myję twarz.

Może Lottie ma rację, myśli wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Może powinien przestać kierować się swoimi snami. Robi to od bardzo długiego czasu i jak na razie nic się nie zmieniło. Prawdopodobnie w przyszłości też nic szczególnego nie ulegnie zmianie, jeśli wciąż będzie tak postępował. Powinien w końcu wziąć się za siebie. Ma już dwadzieścia pięć lat, jest sam i mieszka z siostrą i jej chłopakiem, a praca w antykwariacie nie satysfakcjonuje go w pełni mimo, że to lubi. Sny mu w niczym nie pomogą.

Tym razem zamiast zjeść płatki pozwala, by Lottie zrobiła mu kanapki na śniadanie. To miła odmiana i kanapki są smaczne, jego siostra od zawsze dobrze radzi sobie w kuchni. Na szczęście zdąża na czas i nie musi biec na autobus. Jego poranna toaleta była krótsza i nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu na wyborze stroju, tak więc punktualnie o siódmej trzydzieści siedem jest już na przystanku i za trzy minuty ma przyjechać jego autobus.

Louis sięga do swojej kieszeni skąd wyjmuje karteczkę ze snem. Czyta go jeszcze raz i mimowolnie uśmiecha się do siebie. To jest naprawdę miły sen i mimo, że chwilę temu postanowił, że nie będzie uzależniał swojego życia od wymysłów jego mózgu, to ma cichą nadzieję, że to się stanie, że kogoś pozna lub chociaż przydarzy mu się coś dobrego, cokolwiek. Louis będzie zadowolony z każdej najmniejszej rzeczy, naprawdę. On nie potrzebuje wiele. Chce tylko jeden drobny powód do uśmiechu, o dużo nie prosi.

Louis w końcu robi parę małych kroczków tył, ponieważ w miejsce, gdzie przyklejał swój sen została wywieszona rozpiska z cenami biletów, które mają ulec zmianie od następnego miesiąca. Jego żółta karteczka dostaje nowe miejsce i wtedy Louisowi coś się przypomina. Ten wysoki chłopak z lokami na głowie, który wczoraj zabrał jego sen. Automatycznie Louis się rozgląda. Patrzy uważnie w lewą stronę, skąd przyjeżdża jego autobus i właśnie widzi go w oddali. Widzi też obcego mu chłopaka, który śpieszy się zabawnie z rozwianymi włosami i otwartą szeroko buzią. Skórzany plecak zjeżdża mu z ramienia przez jego szybkie tempo, więc zakłada go na oba ramiona.

Louis uśmiecha się do siebie, bo chłopak jest naprawdę zabawny. Jego postura jest zabawna: długie nogi i szerokie ramiona okryte cienką kurtką. Jest rozpięta więc Louis dostrzega białą koszulkę po czym śmieje się widząc jego niebieskie, błyszczące botki. Jest okropnie zabawny i staje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzega Louisa wpatrującego się w niego. Momentalnie spowalnia, a na jego twarzy maluje się szok i nie spuszcza wzroku z szatyna. Nie wie jak ma zareagować, w pewnym momencie jego drobny trucht zmienia się w ślimacze kroki i Louis ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje śmiech.

Chłopaka na szczęście ratuje autobus, który podjeżdża pod przystanek. Louis kręci do siebie głową po czym posyła nieznajomemu uroczy uśmiech i patrzy na niego przez parę sekund kierując się do pojazdu. Chłopak nieśmiało odwzajemnia gest i dopiero wtedy Louis wsiada usatysfakcjonowany. Kasuje bilet i wybiera sobie miejsce pod oknem, tak by dokładnie widzieć jak chłopak tym razem niepewnie na swoich tyczkowatych nogach wchodzi pod plastikowy dach. Zerka kątem oka na autobus, w którym siedzi Louis zanim w końcu decyduje się sięgnąć po karteczkę ze snem szatyna. Czyta szybko treść, a potem unosi wzrok, by znaleźć nieznajomego wpatrującego się w niego z miłym grymasem na twarzy. Sam nic nie może poradzić na uśmiech rozciągający jego usta. Autobus odjeżdża, a on znów czyta sen.

Dziś śniło mi się jak witam się z kimś przez ciepłe uściśnięcie dłoni, a później usłyszałem czyjś radosny śmiech. Uściśnięcie dłoni zwiastuje spotkanie nowej osoby, a śmiech to dobra nowina. Czy to oznacza, że w końcu poznam kogoś wyjątkowego?

Harry uśmiecha się bardzo, bardzo szeroko. Ten sen jest miły i Harry jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Nieznajomy zdecydowanie zasługuje na szczęście, na coś radosnego w jego życiu. Prawda, Harry nie wie o nim absolutnie nic, poza interpretowaniem jego snów, ale ma to dziwne, całkiem przyjemne uczucie gdzieś w środku, chce by chłopak był szczęśliwy. Może nawet, wbrew sobie, chciałby go poznać.

Dziś właśnie go zauważył, po tak długim czasie. Zorientował się, że to Harry zabiera jego sny, o ile wcześniej o tym nie wiedział, i dzielili ze sobą spojrzenie przez krótką chwilę. Później posłał mu uśmiech. I to był najładniejszy uśmiech jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Pierwszy jaki widział u nieznajomego, ale zdecydowanie szczery i on sam cieszy się jak głupi, mimo że na początku nieco się wystraszył tego, iż chłopak go zauważył. Jednak wydaję się być miły, nawet bardzo i Harry, naprawdę, lubi go.

Ma ochotę z nim porozmawiać, gdy siedzi w autobusie jadąc na uczelnię. Zastanawia się o co mógłby spytać nieznajomego, co chciałby o nim wiedzieć, o czym sam chciałby mu powiedzieć. Z pewnością przyznałby się do bycia złodziejem jego snów. Opowiedziałby mu o wszystkim czego dowiedział się z nich, o tym za jaką osobę go uważa. I to pewnie głupie i bezmyślne, ale Harry pragnie mu powiedzieć, że chce jego szczęścia, że uważa, iż na to zasługuje i jest pewien, że niedługo tego doświadczy. Miał to cholerne przeczucie, którego nie miał nigdy. Jak to mówi jego mama, to się po prostu czuje. A Harry czuje, że coś niezwykłego łączy go z tym chłopakiem, mimo iż nawet nie wie jak nieznajomy ma na imię.

\- Zagadaj do niego! - szepcze mu Niall, podczas gdy mają zajęcia z łaciny. Wykładowca trochę niedowidzi i niedosłyszy, ale jest dość surowy i Harry nie chce mu podpaść, więc szturcha lekko Nialla by dał mu spokój. Co z tego, że siedzą na samym końcu sali w miejscu, gdzie nad nimi zepsuła się świetlówka. Harry jest ostrożny.

\- Zamknij się - syczy Harry starając się notować to co mówi wykładowca. Łacina jest dla niego trudna, a niedługo mają sesje.

\- Harry, poważnie - jęczy Niall przez co dwie dziewczyny siedzące przed nimi obracają się zirytowane, a Harry zacięcie notuje udając, że ich nie widzi. - Koleś już wie, że istniejesz, wie, że to ty, więc co ci szkodzi? Powiedziałeś, że się uśmiechnął!

\- Ale to nic nie znaczy - szepcze Harry mrużąc na niego oczy jednocześnie sprawdza, czy wykładowca ich nie słyszy. - Przecież tysiące obcych sobie ludzi uśmiecha się do siebie, to nie jest nic niezwykłego. A on pewnie zauwrzył, że się gapię, więc się uśmiechnął. Był raczej rozbawiony, bo ja wyglądałem jak przygłup - burczy Harry na co Niall śmieje się tak głośno, że wszystkie głowy obracają się w ich stronę i ponad pięćdziesiąt par oczu gapi się na nich. Harry chowa twarz w ramionach nie chcąc być zauważonym, a Niall udaje, że kaszle po czym przeprasza wszystkich. Profesor kiwa w zrozumieniu i kontynuuje tłumaczenie słówek. - Nienawidzę cię - jęczy Harry rzucając Niallowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Blondyn szczypie go w ramię i ignoruje negatywne uczucia przyjaciela.

\- Mimo wszystko, uważam, że powinieneś w końcu do niego zagadać. Ile to już się skradasz, huh? Rok? - szepcze do niego Niall, przysuwając się bardziej w jego stronę, by nikt nie usłyszał o czym rozmawiają. Nie chce bardziej zdenerwować bruneta.

\- Nie skradam się, rany - jęczy Harry - To tylko sny, nic więcej. Są ciekawe, więc je sobie biorę. Daj temu spokój - wyjaśnia oczywiście kłamiąc. To nie są tylko sny. Bardziej niż one interesuje go właściciel, ale Harry nawet nie chce przyznać się przed samym sobą. Tak jest łatwiej. Nawet się nie łudzi, że pozna tego chłopaka.

\- Jak chcesz - stęka Horan. Odsuwa się od Harry'ego tracąc zainteresowanie rozmową. - Ale nadal uważam, że powinieneś zrobić krok. Ten koleś jest ciekawy, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Tak, Harry o tym wie. I może faktycznie Niall ma rację, ale cóż. Ta cała sytuacja jest po prostu dziwna i Harry nie zamierza robić z siebie prześladowcy czy coś. Jest zainteresowany chłopakiem zostawiającym dla niego (co?) swoje sny na przystanku autobusowym od jakiegoś roku i dopiero dziś zobaczył jego uroczy uśmiech i nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Na jak bardzo pokręcone to brzmiało? Jakim typem kretyna Harry wydawał się być? Chyba tym największym licząc, że nieznajomy odezwie się pierwszy. To niemożliwe. Dziś rano, jakby, wyśmiał go, prawda? To nie skończy się dobrze. Uh, to nawet się nie zacznie.


	5. Chapter 5

Będąc szczerym to Harry trochę tego oczekiwał. Może nie tyle, że wiedział, iż się to wydarzy. To raczej takie przeczucie, taka głupia myśl w jego głowie, możliwe, że przestroga, że powinien przestać. Ponieważ chłopak zostawiający swoje sny na autobusowym przystanku, odkąd się do niego uśmiechnął, zaprzątał jego głowę, cały ten cholerny czas. Tak więc, z tego powodu można było przypuszczać, iż w końcu mu się przyśni.

I przyśnił mu się dzisiejszej nocy. Stał na przystanku, jednak to nie był ten co zwykle. Stał sam, słońce mocno na niego świeciło grzejąc jego twarz, a wiatr rozwiewał karmelowe włosy. Wyglądał jakby na coś lub na kogoś czekał, więc Harry, trochę niepewnie, postanowił do niego podejść. Było tak pusto, że jego kroki odbijały się echem w dużej przestrzeni. Chłopak dostrzegł go dopiero, gdy Harry stanął metr przed nim i odezwał się ciężkim, zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Cześć.

Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego, jego oczy były duże i błyszczące, ale koloru Harry nie potrafił określić. Na pewno były piękne. Po chwili uśmiechnął się do niego, delikatnie i tak miło, że Harry zapragnął go przytulić, więc wyciągnął do niego rękę, jednak od razu, gdy dotknął go, on tak po prostu zniknął, a zamiast niego pojawił się brokat, tak kolorowy i świetlisty, że aż raził w oczy. Wiatr nadal szumiał, więc natychmiastowo rozproszył go w powietrzu. Harry zamierzał się obrócić, by podążyć za nim wzrokiem, ale właśnie w tym momencie się obudził.

Harry siada na swoim łóżku, jego stopy dotykają zimnej podłogi. Patrzy na swoje drżące dłonie i uśmiecha się do siebie. Nie ma pojęcia co to może znaczyć, nawet nie chce się zastanawiać. Wie tylko, że musi zrobić pierwszy krok, właśnie to czuje i to myśli, gdy porządnie się wybudza. Liczy, że to jego podświadomość każe mu skontaktować się z chłopakiem i postanawia, że zrobi to, bo inaczej szybko straci szansę. Nie zamierza już dłużej czekać i przyglądać mu się z oddali, to trwało zbyt długo. Sny chłopaka wyraźnie pokazują, że czeka on na coś, lub na kogoś, a skoro to Harry je zbiera to przecież może chodzić o niego, prawda? To musi być to. Harry zamierza spełnić jego sny.

Rozgląda się po swoim pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiejś kartki i długopisu. Jego wzrok przykuwa plecak wiszący na krześle, więc wstaje do niego i wyciąga swój zeszyt i cienkopis. Siada do biurka i już chce zapisać sen, gdy przychodzi mu na myśl, by zostawić go dla chłopaka. W takim razie potrzebuje karteczki samoprzylepnej, której nie posiada. Wychodzi z pokoju pełen entuzjazmu i podekscytowania. Ma to dziwne uczucie w płucach wywołujące uśmiech na jego twarzy. Czuje się jak głupek, gdy niemal w podskokach idzie do kuchni, by spotkać tam mamę.

\- Mamo - zaczyna głośno, a kobieta unosi na niego spojrzenie znad swojej książki. Jest trochę zdziwiona, że syn wstał tak wcześnie, ale nic nie mówi. Obserwuje go w skupieniu, nie rozumiejąc jego nagłej radości. - Masz może takie karteczki małe, które możesz gdzieś przykleić?

\- Samoprzylepne czyli? - wzdycha kobieta, a kiedy Harry przytakuje energicznie. Wstaje od stołu i chwilę grzebie w szafce nad kuchenką, skąd wyjmuje plik kwadratowych, żółtych karteczek i podaje je synowi.

\- Dzięki - mówi Harry siadając koło mamy i zaczyna pisać.

Dziś śniło mi się, że Cię spotkałem. Podszedłem niepewnie i powiedziałem cicho “cześć”, a Ty ładnie się do mnie uśmiechnąłeś. Potem tak nagle zmieniłeś się w brokat, gdy chciałem Cię dotknąć. Bardzo dużo tęczowego brokatu. Porwał Cię wiatr i wtedy się obudziłem.

\- Co tam piszesz? - pyta go mama, gdy odkłada długopis i chowa sen do kieszeni piżamowych spodni.

\- Mój sen - odpowiada szybko szczerząc się. - Przyśnił mi się ten chłopak i muszę mu to dać. W końcu muszę coś z tym zrobić - mówi i nie pozwala mamie tego skomentować, ponieważ wstaje od stołu i biegnie do swojego pokoju, jednak udaje mu się dostrzec uśmiech Anne. Ona również się z tego cieszy. Wie doskonale, jak ważne jest to dla jej syna i uważa, że dobrze robi planując odezwać się pierwszy.

Harry wychodzi z domu na drżących nogach, stresuje się sam nie wiedząc czemu. Przecież nie robi niczego specjalnego, jedynie zamierza zostawić swój sen dla obcego mu chłopaka. Jednak nerwy towarzyszą mu przez całą drogę na przystanek. Dzisiejszego ranka jest dość chłodno, ale Harry nawet nie zwraca na to uwagi. Jego płaszcz jest rozpięty, szyja goła, nos i policzki marzną, a palce sztywnieją, gdy zaciska w nich małą karteczkę. Jest zbyt podekscytowany tą sytuacją, by zadbać o swoje zdrowie. Uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy i ma ochotę zaśmiać się sam do siebie, bo on naprawdę zamierza to zrobić.

Zamierza zrobić pierwszy krok, zostawić swój sen dla tego chłopaka, by między nimi zadziało się coś więcej niż chwilowe spojrzenie. Liczy, że nieznajomy mu odpowie równie entuzjastycznie. Wczoraj przecież zauważył go i uśmiechnął się do niego. Niallowi powiedział, że chłopak pewnie go wyśmiał, chociaż miał świadomość, że to nie była prawda. To był niezwykle miły i uroczy uśmiech, zachęcający Harry'ego do powiedzenia “cześć”.

Harry trochę stchórzył wczoraj, owszem. Przeraził się, ponieważ został nakryty na gorącym uczynku i wolał chować w tajemnicy swoją małą obsesję. Poza tym nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować, gdy tak ładny chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego. Dziś jednak ma inny plan. Dziś kroczy dumnie w kierunku przystanku autobusowego, uśmiecha się do siebie i czerpie dziwną przyjemność z wiosennego chłodu. Adrenalina sprawia, że i tak jest mu gorąco. Już w oddali dostrzega uroczego szatyna, który poprawia swoją torbę w oczekiwaniu na transport. Harry obraca się za siebie i widzi, że autobus jest już blisko, więc przyśpiesza. Chce móc uśmiechnąć się do chłopaka, gdy ten będzie odjeżdżał, chce nadrobić zaległości z wczoraj.

Dociera na miejsce, gdy szatyn jest już w autobusie i obserwuje go uważnie. Odrywa jego sen, chowa go do kieszeni kurtki po czym przykleja swój i obraca się, by spojrzeć na nieznajomego. Jego mina jest zabawna; ma rozchylone usta, a brwi chowają się pod długą grzywką. Harry śmieje się do siebie, a następnie unosi dłoń i nieśmiało macha chłopakowi. Ten odwzajemnia gest dopiero po chwili i również posyła Harry'emu uśmiech, ten sam co wczoraj, ten miły i uroczy, zachęcający Harry'ego do kolejnego kroku.

Harry jest już na uczelni, gdy odczytuje sen chłopaka.

A więc dziś jest to naprawdę miły sen. Wszystko pamiętam tak jakby wydarzyło się naprawdę. Wyszedłem rano z domu, a słońce świeciło mocno wywołując uśmiech na mojej twarzy. W jakimś sklepie kupiłem dziesiątki niebieskich dalii i z nimi wróciłem do domu, by wszystkie idealnie posadzić w ogródku. I byłem z tego bardzo dumny.

Chłopak tym razem nie napisał, co oznacza jego sen, i Harry uważa, iż zrobił to z premedytacją, chcąc zmusić go do samodzielnego działania. Nie trzeba mu dwa razy powtarzać, Harry natychmiast gna do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu jego ulubionego sennika. Nieskutecznie ignoruje Nialla pędzącego za nim i wołającego jego imię.

\- Harry, Boże, głuchy jesteś, czy jak? - warczy blondyn doganiając przyjaciela. Łapie go za ramię i przyciąga do siebie po czym uśmiecha się widząc jego radosny wyraz twarzy. - Co to za uśmieszek? - dokucza mu i porusza zabawnie brwiami, na co Harry przewraca oczami teatralnie.

\- Śnił mi się ten chłopak - odpowiada cicho i stara się nie uderzyć blondyna, gdy ten piszczy niczym nastolatka.

\- Pierniczysz - stęka Niall równie szczęśliwy. - Co to był za sen? - pyta, więc Harry od razu mu opowiada, gdy tylko siadają z wielkim sennikiem przy jednej z ławek i nie potrafi opanować swojego entuzjazmu, gdy słyszy, że Harry wszystko zapisał i zostawił to dla nieznajomego. - No w końcu - wzdycha trącając pod stołem nogę Harry'ego, a ten rumieni się i przykłada dłoń do czoła.

\- Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja mu pomachałem - przyznaje Harry i szczerzy się do siebie na miłe wspomnienie. Już nie byli dla siebie obcy.

\- Uuu - gwiżdże Niall, na co Harry rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie, a on się chichra. - Widzę, że szybko się zaczyna. Jeszcze pół roku i zaprosisz go na randkę.

\- Zamknij się - parska Harry, jednak nie zaprzecza, że randka z ślicznym szatynem to przyjemna wizja. Znów rumieni się na samą myśl, jednocześnie wertuje kartki sennika w poszukiwaniu znaczenia dalii. - Jest - mruczy do siebie odnajdując sen i zaczyna czytać na głos. - Dalie to znak powodzenia, zarówno w sferze materialnej, jak i osobistej. Jeśli we śnie kupujesz dalie oznacza to, że potrzebujesz czasu, by pogodzić się ze zmianami jakim obecnie ulegasz - urywa na chwilę i spogląda na zaciekawionego Nialla. Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, więc kontynuuje. - Jeśli sadzisz dalie to znak, iż przydarzy ci się coś miłego, coś co cię uszczęśliwi. Dalia we śnie sugeruje, że możesz być pewien, że twoja sytuacja w końcu się ustabilizuje.

\- Wow - wzdycha Niall po chwili ciszy, a Harry unosi na niego spojrzenie.

\- Myślisz, że może chodzić o mnie? - pyta poważnie się nad tym zastanawiając.

\- Nie wiem, Harold, ale to serio jest jakieś dziwne. Teraz to wskazuje na to, że kolesia czeka coś fajnego, no… odkąd zorientował się, że to ty kradniesz jego sny.

\- Nie kradnę - jęczy Harry, a Niall się śmieje.

\- To są niby tylko sny, ale wiesz… wszystko jest możliwe. A niebieski to kolor nadziei. Szczerze to nie chciało mi się wierzyć w tę całą sprawę z jego snami, że one coś oznaczają. Chociaż jest całkiem urocze, to jak się tym zachwycasz, ale teraz myślę, że serio jest coś na rzeczy.

Harry również tak uważa. Nie wie o co może chodzić tym razem, jednak w głębi siebie jest przekonany, że to on jest tym miłym zdarzeniem nieznajomego. Zamierza dobrze się o to postarać.

Louis myśli o tym chłopaku cały dzisiejszy dzień. Nie jest to nic konkretnego, on po prostu siedzi w jego głowie, te loki, rumieńce i zalotny uśmiech. Tak więc wychodzi no, że to on cały ten czas zbierał jego sny, ukrywał się przez cholerny rok i Louis nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało, że nie zauważył go wcześniej. Wystarczyło tylko odwrócić wzrok, spojrzeć w inną stronę, on zawsze tam był, gdy Louis wsiadał do autobusu, za każdym razem czekał, a potem zabierał karteczkę ze snem.

Tym razem zostawił coś od siebie. Zabrał sen Louisa i w jego miejsce przykleił coś swojego. Jakąś wiadomość. To musi być coś ważnego, dlatego Louis nie może się doczekać, aż skończy pracę, wróci do domu i weźmie to co na niego czekało. Podniecenie rośnie w nim z każdą godziną, więc nic dziwnego, że dziś zamyka antykwariat dziesięć minut wcześniej. Szybkim krokiem podąża na przystanek i to właśnie wtedy coś przykuwa jego wzrok. Podchodzi do tablicy ogłoszeń i dudniącym sercem czyta nekrolog. Jest w lekkim szoku, bo okazuje się, że dziś w nocy zmarł ten starszy pan, który mieszkał w jego kamienicy na parterze, ten pan, z którym mijał się czasami w drodze do pracy, ten pan, który zawsze się do niego uśmiechał, ten pan, który lata temu pokonał raka, ten pan, który od trzech lat zmagał się ze stratą swojego męża.

Louisowi jest przykro. Jest mu bardzo przykro, bo już dawno nie go nie widział i nie otrzymał okazji pożegnania. Jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, gdyż zaczyna za nim tęsknić. Lubił go. Był boleśnie miły dla wszystkich. Jego sympatyczne usposobienie trochę wyblakło, gdy odszedł jego mąż, którego bardzo mocno kochał. Spędzili ze sobą pięćdziesiąt lat i Louis bardzo ich podziwiał i jednocześnie zazdrościł tak silnej miłości, sam marzył o takiej. Byli idealną parą, Louis bardzo wyraźnie pamięta ich razem. Teraz czuje dziwną pustkę.

Odchodzi od tablicy i kieruje się do domu, a po jego policzkach spływają pojedyncze łzy. Żałuje, że tak rzadko z nim rozmawiał, że mimo wszystko się nie pożegnał, chociaż nie miał takiego obowiązku. Mężczyzna był dla niego obcym człowiekiem, jednak Louis posiada ten nieprzyjemny ból w sercu, ponieważ on zmarł. Zmarł ktoś, kogo bardzo lubił, kto rozsiewał uśmiechy dookoła, kto poniekąd był dla niego wzorem i kogo zdecydowanie będzie mu brakować.

Będąc na przystanku zrywa kartkę od chłopaka i od razu chowa go do kieszeni nie czytając. Zamierza sprawdzić to później. Teraz jest zbyt przejęty śmiercią staruszka. Dopiero kiedy jest w domu orientuje się co tak właściwie się stało. Przypomina sobie sen o krukach zwiastujących śmierć, przykre zdarzenie, które miało go dotknąć i wtedy wszystko łączy mu się w całość. Mimo przepełniającego go smutku, gdzieś tam w piersi odczuwa radość, bo jeśli ta przykra przepowiednia doszła do skutku, to te miłe sny wróżące dobre zdarzenie, poznanie wyjątkowej osoby, również muszą się spełnić.


	6. Chapter 6

Tego dnia ekscytacja w szatynie rośnie od chwili, gdy ten się budzi. Otwiera zaspane oczy i czuje w sobie tak ogromną ekscytację, iż ma wrażenie, że mógłby ją zwymiotować. Uśmiecha się, mimo że nawet nie widzi do tego powodu z samego rana. Szczęście jest poza jego kontrolą. Mógłby powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak się czuje, ale okłamałby samego siebie. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż to przez tego słodkiego przystojniaka, który podbierał jego sny, a wczoraj zostawił swój dla Louisa. Lottie stwierdziła, że ich podchody są całkiem urocze, ale przecież obaj byli dorosłymi facetami i nie było w tym niczego uroczego. No, poniekąd.

Louis czuje przyjemne mrowienie w żołądku na myśl, iż ktoś, tak ładny, zainteresował się nim, jednocześnie robiąc pierwszy krok. Chłopak dał mu miły znak, który wyraźnie oznacza, iż o nim myśli. Louis siedzi wystarczająco długo w sennikach, by wiedzieć, że jeśli przyśni ci się konkretna osoba, to dlatego, iż siedzi ona w twojej głowie. Dla Louisa wszystko już jest oczywiste i bardzo podoba mu się to co między nimi aktualnie zaczyna się dziać.

Dziś śniło mi się, że Cię spotkałem. Podszedłem niepewnie i powiedziałem cicho "cześć", a Ty ładnie się do mnie uśmiechnąłeś. Potem, tak nagle, zmieniłeś się w brokat, gdy chciałem Cię dotknąć. Bardzo dużo tęczowego brokatu. Porwał Cię wiatr i wtedy się obudziłem.

Wow, Louis był brokatem w jego śnie i to zdecydowanie jest urocze. Nigdy nie miał planów, by stać się kolorowym proszkiem, a fakt, że właśnie takim był we śnie tego ładnego chłopaka, sprawia, iż na jego twarzy znów pojawia się uśmiech. Zapisuje sobie w głowie, by później sprawdzić co taki sen może oznaczać. Wczoraj nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, ze względu na śmierć starszego sąsiada. W jakiś sposób chciał odbyć chociaż chwilową żałobę, mimo że staruszek był dla niego kompletnie obcą osobą. Smutek dopadł ich wszystkich, Lottie nawet uroniła kilka łez, a pod wieczór Tommy przyznał mu rację, że miało to związek z jego snem o krukach.

W końcu Louis siada na łóżku i rutynowo sięga po żółtą karteczkę oraz długopis, by zapisać swój dzisiejszy sen. Drży z ekscytacji, dlatego jego pismo jest trochę koślawe, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Jest to kolejny sen symbolizujący spotkanie kogoś i Louisa nie interesuje już nic więcej oprócz wydostania się z domu i dotarcia do przystanku, gdzie będzie mógł znowu zobaczyć się z kręconowłosym brunetem.

Rankiem szedłem akurat na przystanek, nie stało się nic specjalnego. Po prostu w oczy rzuciła mi się wizytówka leżąca przede mną na chodniku. Zanim zdecydowałem się ją podnieść rozejrzałem się wokół czy czasem nikt nie patrzy, ale nikogo nie było. Sięgnąłem więc po nią, jednak oczywiste było, że nie mogłem niczego na niej dostrzec, wszystkie litery były rozmazane jak również zdjęcie pewnego chłopaka. Schowałem ją do kieszeni i poszedłem dalej.

Czuje się głupio, gdy to zapisuje, ale nie zamierza niczego zmieniać. Cały ten sen brzmi nieco śmiesznie, ale to właśnie mu się przyśniło i taką wersję dostanie nieznajomy. Louis wychodzi z ciepłego łóżka, tym razem kompletnie nie zwracając na nie uwagi, nie czuje potrzeby powrotu do miękkiej pościeli, ponieważ jedyne o czym myśli to ten przystojny brunet.

Siada do stołu ze szklaną miską pełną płatków czekoladowych, a Lottie dosiada się do niego przysuwając swoją kawę, po czym sięga po lusterko i błyszczyk zawsze leżące na stole, oczywiście, i zaczyna poprawiać swoje usta po wzięciu łyka gorącego napoju. Louis przegląda senniki na swoim telefonie i rzuca jej zdziwione spojrzenie, a dziewczyna tylko chichocze w odpowiedzi.

\- No to mów co ten kolo ci zostawił - zaczyna Tommy zaraz po tym jak całuje Lottie w policzek i siada koło niej. Louis przewraca na niego oczami, ale uśmiecha nie umiejąc nawet tego powstrzymać, a następnie wyjmuje karteczkę z kieszeni swoich spodni i podaje chłopakowi, który wszystko skrupulatnie czyta.

\- Brokat? - dziwi się ze śmiechem, a Louis mu przytakuje. - Co to niby oznacza? - pyta, na co Louis wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznaje zgodnie z prawdą, przesuwając palcem po ekranie telefonu. - Przeszukałem już chyba wszystko, ale nie ma niczego konkretnego. Jest tylko coś jak brokat na ubraniach albo na ciele i to znaczy dużo pieniędzy albo jakieś sporty wodne, Jezuu - stęka i kręci do siebie głową. - To jest bez sensu.

\- Nieważne - komentuje Lottie zanim Tommy zdąży się odezwać. Ją nie interesują żadne znaki, durne sny jej brata, a samo to, że dzięki nim w końcu kogoś poznał, poznał fajnego chłopaka i na razie przymierzają się do siebie w zabawny i całkiem romantyczny sposób. Dziewczyna liczy, że Louis zrobi coś więcej niż zostawianie karteczek chłopakowi i zaprosi go na randkę, a potem przedstawi jej. Lottie zawsze musiała mieć wszystko czarne na białym. - Mów co dziś masz. Pokaż mi to. - Blondynka wyciąga dłoń do brata, a on podaje jej swój dzisiejszy sen.

\- Znalezienie czyjejś wizytówka oznacza: masz tajemniczego adoratora - wyjaśnia jej Louis, a dziewczyna niemal piszczy na te słowa. Louis śmieje się cicho, kiedy Tommy marszczy się zabawnie na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Co to niby było? - stęka chłopak przyglądając się blondynce z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, ale ona to ignoruje.

\- Louis! - woła Lottie łapiąc brata za ramiona - Wszystko jest już jasne! Wiadomo przecież kto jest tym twoim tajemniczym adoratorem! - cieszy się dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem. No tak, Lottie nie wierzy w sny i w to, że mają jakieś ukryte znaczenie, przepowiadają przyszłość, ani w żadną podobną rzecz. Za to wie doskonale, że ten obcy chłopak, który zabiera sny zostawiane przez Louisa, i sam Louis, mają coś pomiędzy sobą. Dziewczyna jest gotowa przyznać, że to właśnie sny jej brata połączyły ich ze sobą, że to musiało się stać i będzie z tego coś więcej, ona jest tego pewna, ponieważ to historia jak z jakiegoś filmu.

\- No nie mów - parska Louis siląc się na powagę i podirytowanie, ale jakimś cudem jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu, a oczy miło błyszczą. On również jest pewien, że chodzi o tego chłopaka.

\- Tak! - piszczy Lottie równie podekscytowana jak Louis z rana. - To ten chłopak! To oczywiste!

\- Oczywiste - komentuje Tommy przewracając oczami po czym wstaje od stołu, by odsunąć się choć odrobinę od "tej Lottie" i zajmuje się posprzątaniem po śniadaniu.

\- Zobaczymy - śmieje się Louis, a Lottie jeszcze długi czas mówi o tym jakie to wspaniałe spotkać swoją drugą połówkę w taki niezwykły sposób, zanim Louis wychodzi z domu. Tommy udaje obrażonego, twierdząc, że w takim razie on nie jest wspaniały ponieważ z Lottie poznali się gdzieś na mieście, gdy chłopak ćwiczył na swojej nowej deskorolce, a ona wracała z obiadu u mamy i Tommy wpadł na nią i wepchnął do brudnej kałuży.

Louis stara się nie wierzyć, że nieznajomy mógłby być jego drugą połówką, to za duże słowo, za mocne stwierdzenie co do osoby, której tak naprawdę jeszcze nie poznał. Owszem, jego sny mówiły, że kogoś spotka, ale nic poza tym i Louis nie zamierza sobie niczego wmawiać. Na razie chce tylko poznać tego chłopaka, ponieważ jest ciekaw dlaczego zabiera jego sny. I również dlatego, iż jego sny sugerują, że to on jest tą wyjątkową osobą, która pojawi się w jego życiu, tym tajemniczym adoratorem. Druga połówka? Nie.

Na początek Louis chce jednak wiedzieć jak brunet ma na imię, a dopiero później spyta dlaczego zabiera jego sny. Chociaż nawet bez tych wiadomości Louis wie, że bardzo go lubi. Jest ładny, ma słodki uśmiech, jego włosy uroczo się kręcą, chodzi zabawnie i wydaje się być bardzo miłą osobą, bardzo towarzyską i może nieco nieśmiałą albo raczej skromną. Louis widział go tylko parę razy, nie wie o nim nic, ale bardzo, bardzo go lubi i chłopak nie opuszcza jego myśli, podczas gdy on kieruje się na przystanek.

W końcu staje pod zadaszeniem i podchodzi do stałego miejsca, gdzie zostawia żółte karteczki. Przykleja swój sen po czym sięga do torby po jeszcze jedną karteczkę i po uprzednim upewnieniu się, że nikt nie patrzy piszę na niej krótkie pytanie: "Kim jesteś?", a następnie dokleja ją do swojego snu i chowa dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, by ukryć je przed wiosennym zimnem. Twarz zasłania szalikiem i od razu zaczyna się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Jest zdenerwowany, ale w dobrym sensie, czuje rosnącą w nim tremę i nieopisaną radość, gdy tak po prostu czeka, a obok niego wisi przyklejona karteczka z jego snem, również oczekująca nieznajomego.

Minuty mijają, powoli podjeżdża autobus Louisa i dopiero wtedy szatyn dostrzega dyszącego chłopaka, który szybkim krokiem, niemal truchtem zbliża się do przystanku. Ludzi jest pełno dlatego dość trudno jest im dostrzec siebie w tym tłumie, kiedy Louis podąża do pojazdu. Okręca szyję w dziwnych i mało komfortowych kierunkach, jego grzywka zasłania mu oczy i w ostatniej chwili ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Obaj automatycznie uśmiechają się do siebie, zanim Louis wchodzi po schodkach do środka autobusu i kasuje bilet.

Czym prędzej zajmuje swoje stałe miejsce i wlepia wzrok przez szybę, by odnaleźć chłopaka. Brunet na razie nie patrzy na niego, podchodzi do żółtej karteczki i sięga po nią trochę niepewnie. Czyta sen i dopiero po krótkiej analizie zauważa, że pod nim znajduje się kolejna wiadomość. Harry jest szczerze zaskoczony czytając proste pytanie: "Kim jesteś?". Będąc szczerym nawet nie spodziewał się, że nieznajomy zdobędzie się na taki krok, że w ogóle odpowie na jego sen, że będzie chciał się skontaktować z nim, że jest jego ciekaw, tak samo jak Harry jest ciekaw nieznajomego. 

Co powinien mu odpowiedzieć? To ma być coś prostego jak: "Hej, jestem Harry, mam 23 lata, jestem studentem i bardzo cię lubię" czy raczej coś takiego: "Nie znasz mnie, ale ja znam Ciebie". Odpowiedzieć na taką wiadomość wcale nie jest łatwo. Harry nie chce wyjść na jakiegoś stalkera (którym jest) albo psychopatę, ani by nieznajomy pomyślał, że robi sobie z niego żarty lub coś podobnego. To musi być coś prostego, a jednocześnie tajemniczego, coś co będzie pasować do ich sytuacji.

Zagubiony i zestresowany Harry decyduje się spojrzeć na chłopaka siedzącego w autobusie i od razu uśmiecha się widząc jak ten wpatruje się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Jego oczy wydają się śledzić każdy jego ruch, a Harry czuje jak się rumieni pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem. Odwzajemnia uśmiech i zagryzając dolną wargę odwraca wzrok z powrotem na kartkę z pytaniem. Nie myśląc dłużej, nadal czując, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego, zapisuje szybko: "Zbieram Twoje sny" i przykleja kartkę na jej wcześniejsze miejsce. 

Robi krok w tył jakby uciekając od miejsca zbrodni i przez chwilę błądzi wzrokiem po brudnym chodniku, w końcu nie umiejąc się powstrzymać kolejny raz spogląda ukradkiem na nieznajomego. Chłopak uśmiecha się delikatnie, kąciki jego ust drgają zabawnie, grzywka miękko opada na jego czoło, a on sam wygląda jakby miał ochotę wysiąść z autobusu i podejść do Harry'ego, przywitać się. Tym razem już odważniej obaj patrzą sobie w oczy, absolutnie ciekawi drugiej osoby. Louis zastanawia się jaka historia kryje się za tym wysokim chłopakiem, Harry natomiast myśli o tym jak bardzo chce poznać nieznajomego i co mu powie, gdy w końcu staną twarzą w twarz. Ciągnie ich do siebie i to widać, to jest tak wyraźne, iż Harry dziwi się, że jeszcze nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi, że wręcz gapi się na nieznanego mu szatyna.

Jego mama miała rację. To nie jest zwykłe zbieranie snów obcego człowieka, ponieważ "są ciekawe". To coś innego, niezwykłego. Coś jak przeznaczenie, kiedy obaj przez niemal rok wymijali się na zwykłym przystanku autobusowym, podczas gdy jeden zostawiał swoje sny, a drugi zabierał je, by potem móc je interpretować i w ten sposób poznawać chłopaka i jego pragnienia, aż po tak długim czasie rozpoznają siebie i pomiędzy nimi zaczyna się nadzwyczajna konwersacja bez ani jednego wypowiedzianego słowa. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się i żaden nie może przestać wpatrywać się w drugiego. Uśmiechy powoli znikają, jednak oczy to co innego, jakby powiązane w nieopisany sposób, przyciągają się nawzajem i hipnotyzują.

Niespodziewanie autobus rusza i szatyn drga zaskoczony, ale szybko unosi dłoń, by pomachać Harry'emu i znów posyła mu ten swój radosny uśmiech. Harry śmieje się cicho do siebie, co oczywiście nieznajomy zauważa i również parska pod nosem, a potem obaj machają do siebie, gdy autobus odjeżdża i po chwili tracą kontakt. Harry orientuje się co właśnie się stało, ma wrażenie, że obaj zachowują się jak zakochane przedszkolaki i speszony chowa czerwoną twarz w szaliku, a dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Czuje śmieszne mrowienie w żołądku i nie ma pojęcia co o tym myśleć, jak w ogóle nazwać to co właśnie się stało i to co ma w głowie i brzuchu. Niczego nie rozumie. Wie tylko, że nieznajomy od żółtych karteczek ma fajne sny, jest bardzo ładny i on chce go bardzo, bardzo poznać.


	7. Chapter 7

"To pająki snując pajęczynę, wyznaczają koleje ludzkiego życia, więc jeżeli we śnie widzimy pająka, tkającego pajęczynę, to możemy spodziewać się, że w niedługim czasie poznamy nasze przeznaczenie. Może w życiu osoby śniącej wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego?", czyta Louis w swoim grubym szytym senniku, zaraz po przebudzeniu. Siedzi na swoim łóżku wciąż otulony ciepłą kołdrą. Jego twarz ogrzewają promienie słońca przedostające się przez odsłonięte okno, więc to na nie może zganić gorąco wpływające na jego policzki. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że czytając "przeznaczenie" myśli od razu o nieznajomym chłopaku. Rozumie to tak, iż spotkanie go w ten przypadkowy sposób nie jest ani trochę przypadkowe, wierzy, że tak właśnie miało się stać, że oni musieli się spotkać. Praktycznie w ogóle się nie znają, ale pomiędzy nimi jest coś co mocno ich do siebie ciągnie, obaj nie potrafią przestać o sobie myśleć. 

Nawet nie wiesz jak ma na imię, gani się Louis w myślach. Jednak jeśli ma być szczery, to fakt ten nie sprawia, że Louis nie chce się angażować. Wręcz przeciwnie, on zrobi wszystko, by poznać tego chłopaka, poznać jego imię i powód dla którego "zbiera jego sny". Automatycznie sięga po małą karteczkę z tym krótkim zdaniem, czyta jeszcze raz i uśmiecha się sam do siebie. Chłopak ma całkiem ładne pismo, lekko odchylone w lewo, bardzo eleganckie, nie to co Louis, który czasem samego siebie nie potrafi rozczytać. Już po samym stylu pisania Louis wysnuwa, iż chłopak jest miły i dokładny, ponieważ kropeczka nad "i" jest idealnie okrągła. 

Siedzi w kuchni i przy stole i zastanawia się czy powinien coś z tym zrobić, z tą wiadomością od chłopaka. To znaczy, oczywiście, że zamierza zareagować, odpowiedzieć w jakiś sposób, tylko nie wie w jaki. Chciałby po prostu do niego zagadać, tak jak robią to normalni, cywilizowani ludzie. Ludzie ze sobą rozmawiają, jeśli są sobą zainteresowani to podchodzą, mówią "cześć" i reszta sama się toczy. Tyle, że oni nie są jak normalni, cywilizowani ludzie. Są inni, oni są czymś więcej dla siebie niż zwykłymi nieznajomymi, posyłającymi sobie uśmiechy. Nie rozmawiają ze sobą w sposób werbalny, a niewerbalny Louis traktuje jak zwykły podryw. Nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak obrać strategię nieznajomego i odpisać mu krótko na karteczce ze swoim dzisiejszym snem.

I tutaj znów pojawił się problem, ponieważ nie wie co odpisać. 

\- Zamierzasz to ciągnąć w nieskończoność? - burczy Lottie siadając koło niego. Ma na sobie zwiewny szlafrok, odsłaniający nieco walory jej ciała, czego Louis jako brat nie zauważa. Za to Tommy wpatruje się w nią niczym zahipnotyzowany.

\- Co? - pyta Louis marszcząc brwi. Nie ma pojęcia co siostra ma na myśli, zagadując go w taki nieprecyzyjny sposób, co robiła dość często. Blondynka robi śmieszną miną wciągając policzki i macha swoją wypielęgnowaną dłonią na wciąż pustą, żółtą karteczkę, gdzie Louis zamierza spisać swój dzisiejszy sen. 

\- Ty i ten twój ukochany, którego codziennie wyczekujesz na przystanku, w ten jakże romantyczny sposób i jedyne co robicie to machacie do siebie jak głupki i kontaktujecie się ze sobą przez twoje równie głupie sny. O to mi chodzi. Zamierzasz to ciągnąć w nieskończoność? - wyjaśnia Lottie będąc teraz całkowicie poważną. Nie podoba jej się to, jak jej brat podchodzi do tej sprawy i jest na niego zdenerwowana, ponieważ nie robi on niczego konkretnego, by po prostu umówić się z tym chłopakiem. 

Lottie patrzy na niego wyczekująco i ma ochotę zaśmiać się głośno, gdy widzi jak ten się rumieni. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa - mamrocze obrażony, jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało i obraca się bokiem do siostry chcąc zignorować jej natarczywe spojrzenie. Naprawdę ma to na myśli; to nie jest sprawa Lottie, a tylko i wyłącznie jego, jak również to co zamierza zrobić w kierunku poznania tego przystojnego chłopaka. Sam jeszcze nie wie co, jak i kiedy zrobi, ale jest pewien, że się nie podda i niedługo będzie spędzał z nim mnóstwo czasu, z radością dowiadując się o nim ważnych rzeczy. 

\- Louis, na litość boską - jęczy Lottie odchylając się na siedzeniu z bezsilności, a jej ramiona opadają po bokach. - Mijasz się z tym kolesiem już prawie rok. Nie piernicz mi tu, że dopiero co go poznałeś, bo to bez sensu i takie "uciekanie" - zaakcentowała robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu - dużo ci nie pomoże. Widać, że obu was do siebie ciągnie, więc zbierz się w sobie i po prostu do niego zagadaj. Spotkajcie się wreszcie, bo znając ciebie to będziecie sobie zostawiać te cholerne karteczki do usranej śmierci - sapie blondynka niemalże na jednym wdechu. Płatki jej nosa rozszerzają się w geście zdenerwowania i przejęcia. Tommy dusi śmiech w swojej dłoni, a jego ciało trzęsie się z rozbawienia na zawziętość jego dziewczyny. Chłopak ma wrażenie, że zaangażowała się w to bardziej niż sam Louis, który teraz patrzy na nią zdumiony, a jego poliki pokrywa słodki róż. Przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować, aż w końcu kiwa głową zgadzając się z nią, pokonany.

Na odwrocie żółtej karteczki, gdzie zapisał swój sen i drobną strzałeczkę sugerującą obrócenie świstka, dopisuje również proste zdanie: "Spotkajmy się jutro.", a jego serce dudni z przejmującego go stresu, jednak z uśmiechem stwierdza, że to dobry stres. To podekscytowanie, które towarzyszy mu od chwili, gdy poznał chłopaka, po prostu czysta radość na konfrontację z nim. 

Przykleja karteczkę na jej codziennie miejsce, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż nieznajomy przeczyta wiadomość. Może trochę obawia się jego reakcji, ale jest to naprawdę minimalna ilość strachu. Chłopak zbiera jego sny, również napisał mu swój, odpowiedział na jego pytanie i teraz Louis jest przekonany, że jego propozycja otrzyma pozytywną reakcję, że spotka się z nim jutro, staną twarzą w twarz i w końcu Louis dowie się jakiego koloru są jego oczy, jaki ma głos, jak brzmi jego imię i przede wszystkim czy naprawdę jest przy nim tak wysoki na jakiego wygląda. Ma również mnóstwo innych nurtujących go pytań, ale zapomina o nich w chwili, gdy podjeżdża jego autobus. 

Dziś ludzi jest mnóstwo i wszyscy od razu podbiegają pchając się do drzwi, więc Louis tym razem nie zamierza się w to angażować. Daje sobie czas, mentalnie przygotowując się do tego, iż będzie stał w zatłoczonym autobusie. Ustawia się w długiej kolejce i oczywiście zaczyna rozglądać się za nieznajomym chłopakiem. Nie dostrzega go długi czas, ale nie rezygnuje z szukania, aż nareszcie widzi z daleka kręconą czuprynę rozwianą przez wiosenny wiatr, kiedy chłopak jak zwykle się śpieszy. On również wygląda, jakby wzrokiem wypatrywał Louisa i uśmiecha się w chwili, gdy dostrzega, że obaj się w siebie wpatrują. Tym razem jego uśmiech jest pewniejszy, szeroki, a Louis rumieni się i odwraca szybko wzrok, zaciskając usta. Nie potrafi jednak ignorować nieznajomego i z powrotem podąża za nim spojrzeniem, w duchu ciesząc się, ponieważ ten wciąż idąc cały czas się w niego wpatruje z uśmiechem. 

Louis macha mu, zanim wsiada do autobusu, a nieznajomy odpowiada tym samym, jednak robi to bardziej niechlujnie. Szatyn kasuje bilet i chcąc usiąść tam gdzie zawsze, wprasza się obok starszej pani, która przepuszcza go bez problemu, po czym z zagryzioną wargą Louis przygląda się jak chłopak w końcu dociera do przystanku i rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie Louis siedzi. 

Harry podchodzi do żółtej karteczki widocznej już z daleka i szybko ją zrywa, chcąc jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co nieznajomy ma mu dziś do przekazania. Jednocześnie ostatkiem sił stara się na niego nie zerkać, kiedy szybko skanuje drobne, czarne literki, aż w końcu czyta. 

"Pająk snujący pajęczynę w moim dzisiejszym śnie oznacza, że prawdopodobnie niedługo poznam swoje przeznaczenie. Czekam, w takim razie."

Harry szczerzy się do siebie, gdy krótką chwilę analizuje te dwa zdania. Wie, że nie powinien, ale myśli o sobie. Myśli, że to on jest przeznaczeniem nieznajomego, w jakimkolwiek kontekście. Uważa, iż oni po prostu musieli się spotkać, a teraz muszą się też poznać. Harry bardzo tego chce, on pragnie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tym słodkim szatynie, chce wiedzieć czy jego przypuszczenia co do jego osoby, wysnute na podstawie jego snów, są prawdziwe. Chce móc z nim o tym porozmawiać, wiedząc, że jeśli zaczną to nie będą umieli skończyć. W głowie już wyobraża sobie ich nocne, długie i godzinne rozmowy przez telefon, a może podczas gdy będą patrzeć sobie w oczy. 

W końcu, za poleceniem małej strzałeczki w roku kartki, odwraca ją na drugą stronę i nie musi się długo zastanawiać, gdy widzi propozycję. Nie potrzebuje się zastanawiać. To tylko utrzymuje go w przekonaniu, że chłopak również o nim myśli, że on również chce go poznać, że prawdopodobnie on również myśli o nim jako o swoim przeznaczeniu. 

Chowa karteczkę do kieszeni spodni, po czym unosi spojrzenie, na wciąż wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka. Autobus rusza, a on z dudniącym sercem uśmiecha się do niego jak najlepiej potrafi, gdy dostrzega obawę na jego ślicznej buzi, a następnie pokazuje mu kciuk w górę, co oznacza, że oczywiście, iż chce się z nim spotkać. Szatyn robi zszokowaną minę, unosząc swoje brwi, a Harry kiwa mu energicznie, na co ten szczerzy się do niego szczęśliwie, przyjmując do wiadomości, iż jutro w końcu pozna jego imię. 

\- Przeznaczenie? - sapie Niall, starając się stłamsić w sobie rozbawienie. Siedzą przed salą i czekają na wykład z historii sztuki, a Harry, korzystając z okazji opowiedział mu o wszystkim co dziś przeżył. 

Dla Nialla jest to absurdalne, bo jak niby człowiek może wyśnić sobie przeznaczenie? Poza tym z jakiej racji Harry uważa, że to on nim jest dla tego chłopaka? To naprawdę śmieszne.

\- To mu się przyśniło, a nie powiedziałem, że to prawda, tak? - warknął Harry z rumieńcami na polikach. Trochę kłamał, bo właśnie był pewien, że tutaj chodziło o niego, ale wstydził się przyznać przed przyjacielem. Miał świadomość jak to wszystko brzmi, że to nie poważne i irracjonalne, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, iż podobała mu się ta irracjonalność. - Po prostu myślę, że to może chodzić o mnie? Poprosił o spotkanie, więc się zgodziłem. Chcę go w końcu poznać, okej?

\- Pewnie, że okej - zgodził się Niall, poruszając przy tym brwiami i zaśmiał się głośno widząc zawstydzenie Harry'ego. - Rozumiem, że go lubisz, że jest ładny i jesteś nim zainteresowany. I w sumie nie obchodzi mnie czy serio jego sny są jakieś prorocze, co jednak właśnie na to wygląda, i też nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś jego przeznaczeniem. Dla mnie ważne jest to, że właśnie poznałeś kogoś ciekawego komu chcesz poświęcić swój czas i właśnie to powinieneś zrobić. Jasne? - zagadnął, obejmując Harry'ego za szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie, a Harry przytaknął z uśmiechem. Dla niego to również było najważniejsze, to że w końcu go pozna, że jest szansa, iż zatrzyma go w swoim życiu jakkolwiek mu się uda, by móc wywoływać u niego ten promienny uśmiech.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry zawsze śmiał się z tych wszystkich dziewczyn przejmujących się swoim ubiorem, tak jak jego siostra. Pamięta bardzo dokładnie, jak ta przed swoją pierwszą randką z pierwszym chłopakiem od samego rana siedziała przy szafie dumając nad tym jaki strój będzie najodpowiedniejszy. Harry nigdy nie umiał tego zrozumieć, bo przecież ubranie to tylko ubranie. Jasne, to okej dobrze wyglądać, ludzie zwracają na to uwagę, on także, ale według niego ważniejsze jest to co człowiek ma wewnątrz, a nie na zewnątrz, jeśli kogoś lubisz to za to kim jest, a nie za jego ładną koszulkę i takie idealne dobieranie ubioru, według niego, jest śmieszne. Jednak teraz Harry całkowicie rozumie swoją siostrę i całą resztę dziewczyn.

Chce ładnie wyglądać dla nieznajomego, mimo że nawet go nie zna. Oczywiście, że nie może mieć pewności czy podobają mu się chłopcy, nie można tego od razu zakładać kompletnie nie znając człowieka, ale tym samym nie można tego wykluczyć i Harry naprawdę stara się ładnie ubrać. Chce zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Mówi sobie, że przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, gdy przykłada biały sweterek do swojej piersi i przygląda się sobie w lustrze. Nie chce wyjść na jakiegoś flejtucha, który o siebie nie dba, ale również nie zamierza przesadzić, dlatego wybiera białą bluzkę i czarne jeansy, to w czym czuje się najlepiej po czym schodzi na dół do kuchni na uginających się pod nim nogach.

Ściśnięty żołądek nie pozwala Harry'emu na przełknięcie jego śniadania. Mama przyszykowała mu racuchy z jabłkami, a on tylko popija gorącą herbatę, ignorując palące uczucie w gardle i stara się nie patrzeć na trzęsące się dłonie. Anne obserwuje go z małym uśmiechem, podczas gdy smaży więcej placków. Wczoraj jej syn z wielkim podekscytowaniem powiedział, iż zamierza spotkać się z obcym chłopakiem, którego snów był wielkim fanem. Cieszy się, że w końcu się to stanie. Powtarza mu już od dawna, by zrobił pierwszy krok i może faktycznie Harry potrzebował do tego aż roku. Uważa, że obaj zasługują na to, ażeby poznać się bliżej i zrozumieć nawzajem. 

\- Denerwujesz się - mówi Anne, siadając koło syna ze swoim talerzem pełnym racuchów. 

\- Trochę - mruczy Harry skupiając spojrzenie na parującej herbacie. Jego głowa pełna jest myśli o nieznajomym szatynie i nie jest on w stanie poprawnie rozmawiać z matką, nie potrafi skupić się na jej słowach. 

\- Trochę? Ręce ci się trzęsą - śmieje się brunetka ze wzrokiem wbitym w faktycznie trzęsące się dłonie syna.

 

\- Mamo - jęczy Harry zdesperowany. Odchyla się na swoim krześle i zerka trochę nieśmiało na rodzicielkę, a jego serce przyśpiesza swój rytm. - Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? - pyta szczerze licząc na naprawdę dobrą radę, w końcu to jego mama, ona wie wszystko.

\- Przywitaj się - mówi prosto Anne zajadając się racuchem, na co jej syn przewraca oczami.

\- Dzięki. Tyle to i ja wiem - sapie podirytowany.

\- No a co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Co mam mu powiedzieć? - ponawia pytanie. - Jak mam się wytłumaczyć? - dodaje już mniej odważnie. Czuje się nieco zawstydzony swoimi czynami, których dokonywał przez ostatni rok, czym było zbieranie karteczek ze snami chłopaka. Nie wie dlaczego się tak czuje, ale ma wrażenie jakby było to nieodpowiednie, jakby powinien go za to przeprosić lub znaleźć naprawdę dobre wytłumaczenie dlaczego to robi.

\- Nie tłumacz się, niczego nie wymyślaj. Powiedz prawdę - wyjaśnia kobieta i w jej ustach brzmi to naprawdę prosto, jakby było najłatwiejszą rzeczą do zrobienia, ale gdy Harry myśli o tym, to wcale to wszystko takie nie jest. To jest trudne, wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację. - Dlaczego zbierasz jego sny? - zagadnęła Anne, chcąc pomóc synowi wyobrazić sobie konfrontację z chłopakiem.

\- To był całkowity przypadek - mówi Harry z niezwykłym dla siebie spokojem. - Znalazłem jeden, dawno temu, wydawało mi się to trochę dziwne, ale i ciekawe, ten sen był dość śmieszny i na początku nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi, a potem następnego dnia pojawiła się kolejna karteczka i tak już codziennie i zacząłem je zbierać. To fajne, tak myślę. Może trochę ekscytujące - wyjaśnia brunet i śmieje się cicho do siebie. 

\- Tak, jestem pewna, że tak było - zgadza się Anne z uśmiechem. - Ale krótki czas po tym zauważyłeś kto zostawia te sny i przez parę dni paplałeś mi o tym jaki ten chłopak jest śliczny - przypomina sobie kobieta i teraz to ona się śmieje, a jej syn mocno się czerwieni.

\- Mamo - sapie zawstydzony i przysłania sobie twarz chłodnymi dłońmi. Tak, to była prawda, ale nie przyzna tego przed tym chłopakiem, na pewno nie od razu na pierwszym spotkaniu.

Ze względu na to, że autobus nieznajomego odjeżdża szybciej niż ten jego, Harry decyduje się dziś wyjść wcześniej z domu, by nie musieć się śpieszyć i zamienić z chłopakiem chociaż kilka słów. Pochłania go nadzwyczajny stres, gdy przebiera szybko nogami. Jego serce dudni w piersi, co on słyszy wyraźnie, czuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze na swojej skórze i chłód na twarzy, mimo iż ma wrażenie, że się poci. Panika ogarnia go w chwili, gdy widzi go, widzi tego ładnego szatyna na przystanku autobusowym, stoi sam z dłońmi w kieszeniach płaszcza i przypatruje mu się z małym uśmiechem i w pierwszym momencie Harry ma ochotę zawrócić. Odwraca się za siebie jakby szukając pomocy, ale idzie dalej, coraz szybciej. Chowa uśmiech w kołnierzu cienkiej kurtki, gdy zbliża się do nieznajomego, aż nareszcie staje przed nim i przez dosłownie kilkanaście długich sekund obaj jedynie patrzą na siebie, patrzą w swoje oczy, przypatrują się drugiemu, do czasu kiedy zaczynają się szczerzyć do siebie, a potem speszeni odwracają wzrok.

\- Hej - szepcze Harry tak cicho, iż tylko chłopak naprzeciw niego jest w stanie to usłyszeć.

\- Cześć - odpowiada mu Louis i nie może nic poradzić na rumieńce wkradające się na jego szczupłe policzki. Myśli sobie, iż wysoki brunet stojący przed nim z bliska jest jeszcze ładniejszy, a jego długie włosy naprawdę lśnią w promieniach wiosennego słońca. - Więc to ty zbierasz moje sny - mówi Louis z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem w głosie, a sam ma ochotę się zaśmiać słysząc rym.

\- Uh - sapie Harry, będąc równie zawstydzonym co nieznajomy i kiwa mocno głową. - Tak. Są… są ciekawe.

\- Tak? Dlaczego? - dopytuje Louis. Sytuacja jest trochę napięta, trochę niezręczna, co jest zrozumiałe, ponieważ to ich pierwsza taka konfrontacja podczas gdy niemalże cały rok się wymijali. Oczywiście, że jest dziwnie, ale jednocześnie magicznie i nieopisanie miło. Naprawdę dobrze jest się w końcu poznać. Obaj mają to uczucie, iż tak właśnie ma być, iż jest to poprawne, i że właśnie dzieje się coś co totalnie odmieni ich życie, są pewni, że jest to dopiero początek, niezwykle ważny początek czegoś wyjątkowego, ich nadzwyczajnej znajomości, mimo że dopiero wymienili ze sobą dokładnie sześć słów. 

\- Um, wiesz… analizuje je. Każdy jeden. Sprawdzam każdy twój sen, szukam znaczeń, interpretuję je na wiele sposobów, szukam właściwego sensu - wyjaśnia Harry nagle nabierając pewności siebie, a niebieskooki chłopak słucha go uważnie, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia. - Myślę, że w ten sposób… trochę cię poznałem? 

\- I czego się dowiedziałeś? - pyta cicho Louis, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku ze szmaragdowych oczu chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś może mieć tak piękne oczy, tak hipnotyzujące, a zarazem niezwykle przyjemne, jakby odzwierciedlające duszę.

\- Chyba… jakby… - duka Harry, po czym śmieje się nerwowo do siebie, ale zamierza powiedzieć prawdę, gdy widzi ten ładny uśmiech szatyna, ten który tak uwielbia, który jest przeznaczony tylko dla niego. - Śnisz dużo o swoich uczuciach i emocjach. Czegoś ci brakuje. Nie czujesz się spełniony. Szukasz czegoś, ale sam nie wiesz czego i mimo, że masz całkiem miłe i spokojne życie to nie wystarcza ci to. Potrzebujesz czegoś dużego, ale nie umiesz tego znaleźć, nie umiesz zrozumieć siebie, masz wrażenie, że błądzisz dlatego czekasz.

\- Sam do tego doszedłeś? - dziwi się Louis spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. Czuje się przytłoczony słowami chłopaka, zawstydzony, ponieważ jest to całkowita prawda. Nie ma pojęcia jak ma się zachować przed kompletnie obcym mu człowiekiem, który najwyraźniej zna go całkiem dobrze. Czuje się pokonany.

\- Nie - odpowiada Harry szeptem. Przybliża się o krok do chłopaka i niespodziewanie chwyta jego zimną dłoń w swoją, dzięki czemu ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotykają, spragnione nawzajem swojej uwagi. - Twoje sny mi pomogły - wyjaśnia, pochylając się nad szatynem, splata ich palce, a drugą dłonią sięga do jego rozgrzanego policzka i nagle wokół nich zapada cisza. Nie słyszą niczego oprócz swoich płytkich oddechów i szybko bijących serc. Niebieski zlewa się z zielenią, podczas gdy wokół panuje szarość, a oni patrzą na siebie całkowicie odurzeni uczuciem ich ściśniętych dłoni. To tak jakby brakujące elementy dopiero co zostały złączone, budowały odwiecznie szukaną całość, która właśnie z dumą została wystawiona na pokaz.

Ich intymna, zbyt krótka chwila zostaje przerwana przez ludzi idących w kierunku autobusu, który właśnie przyjechał. Ktoś niezamierzenie trąca Louisa w ramię, a ten jakby ocknięty z ciężkiego snu rozgląda się na boki chcąc zrozumieć co właśnie się dzieje, po czym wraca wzrokiem na wysokiego chłopaka i patrzy na niego przepraszająco. 

\- Muszę już iść - mówi Louis z przykrością, a chłopak posyła mu uśmiech w zrozumieniu. Kiwa krótko głową puszczając jego dłoń i niechętnie pozwala, by ten oddalił się od niego.

Louis dość ociężale kieruje się do autobusu. Wydaje się już tęsknić, z każdym krokiem ogląda się za zielonookim chłopakiem, który stoi wciąż w tym samym miejscu i uśmiecha się do niego, nic więcej. Dopiero po chwili dostaje on olśnienia, że przecież nie zna jego imienia i jakby pchnięty przez kogoś rusza za nim z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. On musi znać jego imię. 

\- Zaczekaj! - woła, sprawiając, że szatyn zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami pojazdu i patrzy na niego wyczekująco z nikłym uśmiechem i lekkim niepokojem. - Jak masz na imię? - pyta i ignoruje tych wszystkich ludzi gapiących się na nich kompletnie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, niektórzy oburzeni, że ktoś ośmielił się tak krzyczeć, a wejście do autobusu jest zablokowane.

\- Louis - mówi chłopak od razu, a na jego twarz znów wstępuje ten szczególny uśmiech, który mocno rozciąga jego usta, sprawia, że oczy marszczą się radośnie, a poliki barwią na ładny róż.

\- Harry - odpowiada mu brunet z podobnym entuzjazmem, z podobnym uśmiechem na twarzy i usatysfakcjonowany pozwala, by Louis wsiadł do autobusu. Czeka cierpliwie, aż usiądzie on na swoim stałym miejscu i wtedy unosi swoją dłoń, by mu pomachać. 

Właśnie wtedy Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie pamięta swojego dzisiejszego snu. Ma totalną pustkę w głowie i nie rozumie dlaczego i możliwe, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. To już nie jest ważne. To zupełnie go nie interesuje, gdy zbyt pochłonięty macha do Harry'ego. Obaj machają do siebie bezwstydnie i szczerzą się szczęśliwi, iż w końcu się poznali.


	9. Chapter 9

Duże, zielone drzewo wyrasta znikąd. Gałęzie pną się w górę tak, że znikają za chmurami, a ich końca nie widać. Louis zadziera głowę, chcąc przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku. Brakuje mu słów, by opisać to na co przyszło mu patrzeć. Przygląda się z podziwem ogromnej roślinie z niemal złotym pniem, którego blask, aż razi go po oczach. Louis zaciska powieki i trze po nich palcami, ponieważ nie potrafi uwierzyć w to co widzi. Boi się podejść do potężnego drzewa, którego korzenie zaczynają plątać mu się pod nogami. Czuje dziwny niepokój, jakąś niepewność, której nie potrafi opisać, ale z drugiej strony niewyjaśniona siła ciągnie go ku drzewu. Jest niemal zmuszany do pierwszych kilku kroków, a potem idzie już sam, mając ogromną ochotę dotknąć złotej kory, poznać nieznane. Nogi same go niosą, on nawet nie czuje, gdy wpada w jakąś dziurę, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w pewnym momencie haczy stopą o wystający korzeń i upada. Wstaje niczym zahipnotyzowany i kontynuuje ślepą drogę do drzewa.

Nie ma najmniejszego wiatru, ale liście kołyszą się wraz z koroną, szumią tak głośno, że aż boli go głowa. Wtedy gałęzie nagle uginają się pod ciężarem krągłych, fioletowych owoców, którymi zostają pokryte, a Louis zatrzymuje się, by móc na to patrzeć. Nie rozumie o co chodzi, pierwszy raz widzi jak owoce rosną w kilka sekund, najpierw małe i zielone, a za kilka chwil dojrzewają. Wyglądają na ciężkie i smaczne i Louis ignoruje totalnie, iż jest to niecodzienny widok, nienaturalny, po czym podchodzi do magicznego drzewa, a na jego twarzy maluje się zachwyt. Nawet się nie rozgląda, gdy sięga po pierwszy owoc, nie sprawdza terenu dlatego też nie zauważa, że wokół niego nie znajduje się nic oprócz zielonej polany i niebieskiego nieba. Zdaje się w ogóle nie kontaktować ze światem, gdy zrywa owoc.

Kształtem przypomina gruszkę, trochę niewymiarową, ale zdecydowanie można je ze sobą porównać. Louis jest jednak przekonany, że wie co to owoc, zna jego nazwę, ale nie potrafi sobie teraz przypomnieć. Jest miły w dotyku, przyjazny dla oka i nagle kubki smakowe Louisa zaczynają pracować i ma on wielką ochotę go zjeść.

\- Cześć - słyszy za sobą głos, zanim zdąża zrobić pierwszego gryza. Wzdryga się lekko, przestraszony, ponieważ nawet nie słyszał, iż ktoś do niego podchodzi, ale on zna ten głos, wie kto za nim stoi i obraca się z uśmiechem do chłopaka.

\- Cześć - wzdycha cicho i uśmiecha się do siebie na widok Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się go w tym dziwnym miejscu, ale nie pyta.

Obaj przyglądają się sobie w totalnej ciszy, a z ich twarzy nie schodzą radosne uśmiechy. Cieszą się, że siebie widzą, że znów się spotkali, ponieważ i jeden i drugi jest pewien, iż ich znajomość, mimo, że naprawdę krótka, jest zdecydowanie wyjątkowa i trzeba zacząć ją rozwijać. Oni potrzebują siebie nawzajem w swoim życiu, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.

Harry wciąż milczy. Patrzy na niego w ten sposób, iż przy jego oczach formują się zmarszczki, a usta cały czas są przyjaźnie rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Louis ma wrażenie, że chłopak wygląda dość dziwnie, może nieco sztucznie, ale przecież jego włosy kręcą się tak samo, a oczy mają ten sam kolor zieleni, który zapamiętał. Sam nie wie co mu w nim przeszkadza, ale zanim zdąża o cokolwiek go zapytać, ten chwyta po owoc z jego dłoni przywłaszczając go sobie chowając go do kieszeni, po czym ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w szatynie pochyla się do niego i zupełnie niespodziewanie łączy ich usta.

\- Kogo całujesz?

Louis słyszy jakiś głos, kobiecy głos. Ma on dziwny pogłos i odbija się echem w jego głowie. Czuje się otumaniony, ponieważ teraz jedyne co widzi to ciemność, w której przebijają się kolory, a po ustach chłopaka na tych jego nie ma już śladu. Jego serce dudni w piersi i jest mu bardzo duszno.

\- Louis?

Chłopak jest przerażony, kiedy rozchyla swoje powieki i zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Świat wiruje mu przed oczami, widzi dziwne białe plamy, jakieś wodne bańki, aż ukazuje mu sie twarz dziewczyny, blondynki. Zaciska oczy i unosi ręce do góry, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że leży. On leży, pod ciepłą kołdrą na swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju, a ta blodnynka to przecież jego siostra.

\- Lottie? - mamrocze, kiedy przewraca się na bok. Jego plecy trochę pobolewają i nagle robi mu się zimno, więc naciąga na siebie kołdrę, aż po same włosy.

\- Kogo całowałeś, pacanie? - śmieje się blodynka, zrywając z niego pościel, przez co Louis siada wkurzony i fuka na nią.

\- Że co? - jęczy, rozglądając się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że drzewo i Harry to był zwykły sen. Oczywiście.

\- No spałeś i zrobiłeś dzióbek i zacząłeś śmiesznie cmokać - wyjaśnia Lottie, a jej rozbawienie zawstydza Louisa. Przecież jej nie powie, że śniło mu się, że całował Harry'ego, tego chłopaka, który zbiera karteczki z jego snami, którego dopiero co poznał. Siostry nie mogą wiedzieć o takich rzeczach.

\- Nie pamiętam - wzdycha, oczywiście kłamie, i wstaje z łóżka, chcąc przygotować się do pracy. - Możesz wyjść? - burczy.

\- Już, rany. Dopiero wstałeś, a już się wkurzasz. Przyszłam cię obudzić, bo zaspałeś już jakieś dziesięć minut - wyrzuca mu Lottie, po czym wychodzi z jego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Louis całkowicie ignoruje jej zachowanie. Ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Nie kłopocze się z ubraniem czy toaletą, tylko od razu sięga po swój ciężki sennik i zaczyna szukać. Teraz już sobie przypomniał, ten owoc to była figa i Louis szybko znajduje jej znaczenie we śnie i czyta na głos.

\- Uznawana za pierwotny owoc stanowiący pożywienie człowieka, symbol obfitości i płodności ze względu na to, iż owocuje cztery razy w roku bla, bla, bla - mamrocze suwając palcem po czarnych literkach, aż zatrzymuje się zszokowany, krew wrze w jego żyłach, serce łomocze w piersi, a w żołądku czuje motyle, gdy czyta to jedno, intensywne zdanie. - Zrywanie figi ma oznaczać napotkanie jedynej, prawdziwej miłości.

Nie zastanawia się ani sekundy dłużej, po prostu odnajduje jedną z żółtych karteczek i zapisuje na niej cały swój dzisiejszy sen i rzuca wszystko co ma do zrobienia. W ogromnym pośpiechu naciąga na siebie dżinsy i jakiś sweter, który wygrzebał z szafy i dosłownie wybiega z domu totalnie ignorując wołanie jego siostry. Nie ma teraz na to czasu. Wie, że to za szybko, że Harry nie przychodzi o tej porze na przystanek, ale Louis nie potrafi inaczej, on już musi tam być, teraz, i zamierza na niego poczekać.

Nie ma pojęcia co zrobi, kiedy znów się spotkają. Nie zastanawia się nad tym. Liczy, że wszystko samo się jakoś potoczy, gdy tylko powie Harry'emu o swoim śnie. Wie, że chłopak go zrozumie. Zbierał jego sny i czytał go dzięki nim przez prawie rok i z pewnością go zrozumie. On chce tylko o tym porożmawiać.

Bo to nie tak, że Louis wierzy, że Harry naprawdę jest jego przeznaczeniem i jedyną miłością życia. Nawet go nie zna przecież. Ale cóż, prawda jest taka, iż Louis w to wierzy. On jest tego pewien. Czuł to już w chwili, gdy spotkał Harry'ego po raz pierwszy. Jest również przekonany, iż Harry także to czuje. Jeszcze tego nie rozumie, ale czuje, bo Louis sam dopiero to zrozumiał. Jego sen mu to uświadomił. On nie ma żadnych wątpliwości i upewnia się w tym jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzega kręconowłosego chłopaka idącego w jego kierunku, a jego serce przyśpiesza swój rytm i czuje ciepło otulające jego klatkę piersiową. Nie umie powstrzymać swojego szerokiego uśmiechu i szczęśliwych oczu i macha do Harry'ego niecierpliwie, a on odwzajemnia to z identycznym entuzjazmem i od razu przyśpiesza, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy tym ślicznym szatynie.

\- Cześć - mówi cicho Harry i znajduje się on naprawdę blisko Louisa tak, że czubki ich butów prawie się stykają. Jest wyższy od Louisa o kilka solidnych centymetrów i już to uwielbia i on ma ochotę bardzo, bardzo mocno przytulić do siebie chłopaka, ale powstrzymuje się. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się do niego ładnie i zestresowany liczy, że to Louis rozwinie sytuację.

\- Cześć - odpowiada Louis równie cichym tonem i zawstydzony spuszcza wzrok, kiedy podaje Harry'emu karteczkę ze snem. Chłopak przyjmuje ją i od razu zaczyna czytać, a Louis obserwuje go bardzo uważnie.

Na początku dostrzega jego ciekawość, kiedy prawdopodobnie czyta o niezwykłym drzewie i szybko dojrzewających owocach. Louis zaczyna się mocno denerwować, bo przecież przeczyta on też o ich pocałunku i wtedy zauważa malutki uśmiech pojawiający się na pulchnych ustach Harry'ego i słodki rumieniec na policzkach. Harry, wciąż będąc cicho, zaczyna składać karteczkę w mały kwadracik, a potem chowa go do kieszeni i w końcu skupia swój wzrok na szatynie.

Louis pozwala, by chłopak przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, by chwycił go za dłoń. Wstrzymuje oddech, gdy ten się pochyla i przez krótki moment obaj jedynie patrzą w swoje oczy i wymieniają się ciepłym powietrzem.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy teraz spełnić twój sen - mamrocze Harry, patrząc jak Louis przymyka swoje powieki i kiwa krótko głową, więc pochyla się on do niego jeszcze bardziej, by ich usta mogły się w końcu spotkać.

I nie jest to malutki, nieśmiały buziak. Oni naprawdę się całują. Trzymają swoje twarze i całują się na środku chodnika, na przystanku autobusowym, przy tych wszystkich ludziach, ignorując cały świat dookoła. To jest nie do opisania, kiedy nareszcie spotykasz swoje przeznaczenie, kiedy trzymasz tę osobę, na którą od zawsze czekałeś, kiedy czujesz jej ciepło i czujesz miękkość warg na swoich i czujesz to szczęście ogarniające całe twoje ciało, to spełnienie wpływające do żył, zawroty głowy i cholerne motyle w brzuchu. Obaj czują właśnie to i może znają się zbyt krótko na tak duże kroki, ale nie można kwestionować uczuć, nie można kwestionować przeznaczenia.

Teraz, kiedy mają siebie i nie muszą czekać, nie zamierzają zmarnować ani jednej sekundy.

I to wszystko dzięki małym, żółtym karteczkom z głupimi snami.


End file.
